Awakening
by Kuro Tamashi
Summary: The last of his kind, he lost everything, he thought he had won, but he was wrong. Now he only has one reason to live, kill all those who snatched everything from him. But he will do so with the help of someone, a woman who earned his respect. Follow this adventure where Naruto will be the key piece for the galaxy win against the Reapers [God-Like Naruto / Rated M. Just in case]
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, this is a fic that I wanted to do, I'm a fan of the Mass Effect trilogy, I loved the game, and I decided to do a crossover with this game. It will be in the Mass Effect universe, for those unfamiliar with the game, I recommend you to play it, or learn about this game with my fic.**

**Those who read my fic "A demon in the shadows" I recommend you read this fic with caution, as there will be some spoilers, I will use some things of that fic, but to clarify, it will not be a sequel or anything. I will only use various parts of that fic in this one. (I mean things like the Apple of Eden and powers of Naruto; not all the powers which you will see in this fic will appear in the other one.)**

**But let's leave this here and let's get on with the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mass Effect. Credits to their respective owners.

* * *

Organic being talking. "Hello"

Organic being thinking. _"Whatever."_

Non-Organic being / Demon talking. **"Assimilation completed."**

Non-Organic being / Demon thinking. **_"Sure"_**

Jutsus. _"Mokuton no Jutsu!"_

* * *

**Prologue**

Somewhere in the Elemental Nations.

In a large dimly lit room was a large roundtable with several seats around it, and on said seats were several people. Everyone seemed to be important and powerful people.

And everyone seemed to have looks of despair, fear, confusion, and many other pessimistic feelings on their faces as they looked at the only person that they believed who could save them.

Uzumaki Naruto, supreme leader of the Elemental Nations; and the only person who was able to defeat hundreds of Reapers so far. "Naruto-sama ... What are we going do? Those things are indestructible; nothing we do is harmful to them. Only you and Kurama-sama can save us." Whispered one of the people who were there, this man was very tall, with slightly tanned skin, and black hair with bangs covering his left eye a bit.

Many hearing this began to whisper, and to encourage their leader to go and kill all those invaders. "Also, those things turn our own allies into more of those things! And they are also quite resilient, please Naruto-sama, finish them all." now said a woman, not very tall, with long blond hair.

Naruto, who was now about 50 years old, but still retained his 20 years appearance; looked everyone in the room. "I understand what you say, and believe me, that what I want most is to kill all those damned... They have already killed all my precious people, many turned into those husks and those who have been lucky, have died in battle. But even if I desire it, I can't do it; there are hundreds of Reapers, and thousands of their husks. I can't defeat all of them, even with the 10 tails of Kurama. Remember that I'm a mere mortal, when I transform myself into Kurama I attract a lot of attention; and fighting a dozen is hard enough, but a battalion of them at the same time is almost suicide. This war has been prolonged, seven years is along time. "

Hearing the words of their leader the people in the room could not help but be sadened "So ... is this all? We will just let them kill us or worse, become one of them?" asked another person there.

Naruto upon hearing this looked at him and shook his head. "No ... there is an alternative. I didn't use it because that would also mean our annihilation. I don't want use this, but there is no other viable alternative. This was the reason why I decided that the meeting was to be carried in this place, today we will defeat the Reapers... but it will also be the end of all of us. I will use the Apple's Discharge to kill them all. But none of us will survive the attack, we all will die. But of course, I shall put this to a vote, you are the representatives of each front of resistance that still stands, you are voting for them. "

Naruto then paused and looked at the expressions of each person who was in the room; some had looks of acceptance, while others had looks of denial. Naruto upon seeing these expressions, asked. "What do you prefer? Become one of them, or die knowing that we could kill those bastards. What do you prefer? ... Now raise your hands those who agree on using the Apple to finish them."

Saying this several people raised their hands, while some others were still fearful for this option, but as Naruto had said, it was preferable than end up being one of those things. So after a few seconds all voted to use the solution from Naruto.

"Well, the decision is made, now ..." But Naruto stopped there, the reason? They all heard a powerful horn, the horn used by the Reapers when they were close. Everyone in the room looked at each other while nodding, just to see the ceiling which was above them, break into pieces.

They then saw that a huge leg-metal tentacle broke through the roof, destroying the table where they were. "Quickly! Get out of here! I will restrain that thing until I can get everything ready. Stay away as much as possible! Inform those who are in the camp of what has happened here!" Naruto ordered, shouting to the people who were in the room who were standing up and wiping the dust from their clothes, they then nodded at the order of their leader.

Naruto then made a cross with his fingers and shouted. _"Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu!" _Instantly three wooden clones appeared from Naruto, all helping to get those people out.

Once outside, the wood clones looked at each other and then nodded. They smiled and immediately they began to surround themselves with a chakra which was black in color and it began to grow and grow, until it was the shape and size of a huge fox with 10 black tails and with several red lines around its body.

The fox was as tall as the Reaper, which was about 180 meters high. All the Wooden clones had already become Kurama 10 tails, as they all looked at one of thousands of machines that were invading their planet.

Quickly one of them went on the attack, because he realized that the Reaper started charging its most lethal weapon, the gun that was located in its magnetohydrodynamic spinal.

The Reaper quickly fired the powerful laser beam at the Beast who tried to attack, dissipating him instantly, but another of the clones had already moved to its right, clawing it and going through without any problems from its kinetic shields. Leaving deep scratch marks on its head.

The Reaper quickly turned around to destroy that mighty beast, while making an attempt to reload its beam. But the clone did not allow it as he quickly enveloped it with his tails and claws, and he began to squeeze the Reaper tightly; who was moving its legs as much as possible, to try to free itself from the pressure that Kurama was exerting.

But the poor Reaper could do nothing, and it ended up completely destroyed by the pressure of the tails that that beast had been exerting.

The clone upon realizing this quickly removed his tails from the Reaper, and then to finish his Biju Mode he approached his companions who had also finished their transformations.

"Those bastards are tough, but if they are alone they are very easy to destroy." Stated the clone that had done nothing but smiled, the other smiled as well. But the smile changed when they heard multiple horns from the air.

They looked up, expecting the worst. The clouds completely covered the sky, but suddenly all the clouds cleared, revealing not one or two Reapers, but more than sixty. And all of them were Sovereign-class, slowly descending from the sky, while their horns sounded much stronger than before.

The people who had come to the meeting seeing this many of the machines could not help but panic. They had never seen so many at once, maybe they had found out Naruto's plan to destroy them ... but that could not be possible.

They then saw their great leader transform again into their Biju Mode, while the clones began to create huge balls of chakra in front of their snouts in order to destroy as many Reapers as possible.

Everyone seeing this encouraged Naruto, hoping that such large amounts of chakra would be enough to kill them all.

Naruto's clones who were within the cloak of black chakra of Kurama began to significantly increase the size of the Bijudama, to then join them, turning into an immense ball, which created a large shadow in several yards around.

The Reapers that saw the attack quickly began to break ranks, in order to avoid the devastating attack. But even though they were very advanced machines, they were not fast enough to dodge the attack that many of their kind had witnessed. But this was much more massive, and hence much more powerful than the attacks they had already seen.

The clones then fired the Bijudama, which arrived at high speed to the Reaper's location, creating a huge blast wave in the air which shook the earth and caused immense gusts of wind, disintegrating over 20 Reapers in its path. Not even their kinetic barriers at its maximum power could do something to resist such an attack.

The clones then looked at each other, as the surviving Reapers landed. "Ha! It seems that boss is about to send them to hell." Stated one of the clones looking towards his companion, who smiled as Chakra claw came out of his stomach, to then point it at the Reapers who were charging their cannons.

The clone then raised the middle finger of his claw, and although these machines did not seem upset about anything, the clone could tell that they were angry because everyone started honking their horns a different manner than they used to do, and then they fired their cannons. But the clone dodged the beams, barely, as he began to laugh out loud along with the other clone, who had no time to dodge the beams that approached him because of the laughter.

The other clone seeing this laughed even harder just to hear a powerful rumble behind him. The clone looked back, like all the Reapers who had landed. But upon seeing what came out of the building in front of them, which was a huge castle. They gave a jump to return to the air again, but it was too late for them.

"Yes! That's it you damn bastards! It is your end! Hahahaha." The clone laughed strongly as he began to shoot some tiny Bijudamas at the Reapers who began to flee. They were not powerful attacks, rather they were attacks to annoy them and slow down their escape.

A few minutes earlier, inside the castle, in the basement, Naruto was finishing the last thing he needed to have everything ready. "This amount of Chakra will be enough." Naruto said, clenching his fists. "I wish there had been another alternative, I wish I could have saved them ..." Naruto whispered, thinking of his dead wives and old friends.

**"It was a pleasure to meet you boy, I don't know if I will disappear forever along with you, or reborn after several years. But let me tell you that you're the human with most guts, courage and character I've ever seen. We've had a great life, we have done everything we wanted before these bastards arrived. You surpassed everyone, you are the strongest ... Hell, even more powerful than my father, but we never imagined that we could have such enemies. So you should not lament, you could not save everyone even if you wanted. Now, kill them once and for all, let them know that they should never have invaded this planet." **Kurama stated in Naruto's mind, who upon hearing this stood up, to then approach the big machine before him.

The machine was connected to several large and thick pipes, ranging in all directions of the basement where he was in. He walked a bit to then stop in front of the machine, which was cylindrical in shape and went from the basement to the ceiling.

And right in the middle of the machine was a small door. Naruto opened it and then made the Apple of Eden appear in his right hand. He put the sphere into the compartment and then he closed the small little door again.

"I charged enough Chakra so the Discharge can wrap the entire planet, and also reach into space to destroy those who are up there ..." Naruto said again, just as he heard a powerful rumble, while all the pipes that were in the room began to whistle and start to glow to a golden color.

Then on the roof of the castle began to emerge a kind of black metal stake about 15 meters in circumference with an elongated tip at the end.

As the thing that emerged from the ceiling began to glow, the glow began to rise and focus on the tip creating a small ball of light there which began to grow and grow. Then it slowly started to come off from there slowly covering the castle, while beginning to expand more and more increasing the speed of the expansion by each passing second.

In the basement Naruto saw the light beam coming, he just closed his eyes waiting for his end, and then everything went dark.

Somewhere in outer space - A hundred thousand years later.

In a spaceship was a woman about 30 years old with long blond hair, thin lips, and small scars on her face. She had a white complexion, with a gray armor, but with a drawing of a red dragon on the chest extending to the left shoulder of her armor.

This woman was 'the' Commander Shepard, she had just returned from a reconnaissance mission in a human colony where all its population disappeared. She stood on a platform and something instantly surrounded her, analyzing her, taking her shape, and then project it elsewhere.

Her image was projected to where a man was, who was sitting on a chair with his legs crossed. Smoking a cigarette, the man was wearing a black suit and the collar of his suit was gray.

The man seeing Shepard projected before him said. "Shepard. Good job on Freedom's Progress. The Quarians forwarded their findings from Veetor's debriefing. No new data, but it's a surprising olive branch, given our history." The Illusive Man said the as he moved his hands, thinking about some incident of years ago between the Quarians and Cerberus.

But then he continued. "You and I have different methods, but I can't argue with your results." The Illusive Man finished.

Shepard replied upon hearing all this. "You ever think about playing nice once in a while?" She asked.

The Illusive man replied. "Diplomacy is great when it works, but difficult when everyone already perceives you as a threat. But more importantly, you confirmed the Collectors are behind the abductions."

Shepard upon hearing this last crossed her arms as she asked. "Why do I get the feeling you knew about them already?"

"I had my suspicions, but needed proof. The collectors are enigmatic at best. They periodically travel to the Terminus Systems looking to gather seemingly unimportant items or specimens, usually in exchange for their technology. When the transactions are complete, they disappear as quickly as they appeared; back beyond the unmapped Omega 4 relay. Until now, we've no evidence of direct attacks by the Collectors." The Illusive Man replied, as he puffed on his cigarette.

Shepard hearing all of this nodded and said. "The Collectors are definitely a human enemy, but how do we know there's a connection to the Reapers?" She asked.

The Illusive Man at the question crossed the other leg while placing the ashes of his cigarette in the ashtray beside him. "Their focus shifted to humanity only after you and the human fleet destroyed the Sovereign. The abductions are related, even if the Alliance and the Council refuse to believe it. I won't wait until the Reapers are on the march. We need to take the initiative." The Illusive Man stated, moving a little from his seat.

Shepard upon hearing this stood firm, while carrying her hands to her back. "If this is a war I'll need an army, or a really good team." Shepard replied.

"I've already compiled a list of soldiers, scientists and mercenaries. You'll get dossiers on the best of them." The Illusive Man replied as an orange screen appeared at his left, with several names. But he continued. "Finding and convincing them to work with you could be difficult, but you're a natural leader. I'll continue to track the Collectors. When they make their next appearance, I'll notify you and your team. Be ready."

Shepard upon hearing this raised an eyebrow and asked. "Miranda and Jacob aren't enough? How many do you need to keep me in check?" She asked.

"I've made it clear to Miranda and Jacob that you're in charge. You decide who joins your squad. Everyone else on this list was chosen for this particular mission. They are the best." The Illusive Man replied.

"I'll do the best I can with what you've given me." Shepard added.

"I'm sure you will, but before you go three things." He then paused to look directly into the eyes of the projection of Shepard. "First, head to Omega and find Mordin Solus. He's a brilliant salarian scientist. Our intelligence suggests he may know how to counter the Collector's paralyzing seeker swarms."

"I have not even started, and you're already giving me orders?" Shepard asked, crossing her arms. The Illusive Man just looked at her and answered. "I'm giving you an indication; what you do with it is up to you. I'm sure you'll make the right decision." He replied.

Shepard nodded pleased to hear this and then she stopped crossing her arms to ask. "All right, what are the other things?"

The Illusive Man hearing this took a drag of his cigarette as he rose from his seat, and then turned his back to Shepard as he looked toward the big sun that was in front of them. "Our network found that some years ago a Mass Relay appeared suddenly near the Shrike Abyss."

Shepard upon hearing this raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked. "What's so odd? Surely it is another Mass Relay for use as a connection to other Mass Relay of the Milky Way."

The Illusive Man upon hearing this shook his head and replied. "You're wrong, this Mass Relay is not connected to any other Mass Relay that we know, indeed, it is not connected to this galaxy, but to an unknown." He answered.

This really surprised Shepard. "To an unknown you say? But what's so important? Explain yourself." Shepard asked.

The Illusive Man turned around again, to then sit back on his chair. "That Mass Relay is connected to an unknown Galaxy, but as you know, the Mass Relays connects to other Stellar Systems, and the Stellar System which is connected to that Relay is not very big, it has a single planet, and the Relay it's only 50 thousand kilometers away from the planet."

"You know very well that entering an unknown Relay can be a problem, remember the Rachni." Shepard replied.

"You're right, but Cerberus would not risk contact with a species that could threaten the human race. This planet seems uninhabited, but this is where the interesting part comes." The Illusive Man replied.

Shepard upon hearing this raised an eyebrow intrigued but she remained silent. "We have detected that on this planet there is a Reaper signal. It's quite old and the signal seems to disappear, I tried to send some of my scouts, but something is surrounding that planet. We don't know what it is, but it's an unknown element. It's like a protective barrier which covers completely the planet. Much more powerful than any kinetic barrier that we know. And passing through it is not simple, but a ship equipped enough might be able to get through. "

"A barrier covering an entire planet? That's Strange ... how old do you estimate the Reaper signal is?" Shepard asked.

The Illusive Man took another drag of his cigarette to then puffed out the smoke. "A hundred thousand years old." He replied.

Shepard upon hearing this information led her fingers on her chin as she thought. "A hundred thousand years ... Most likely that planet you speak was one of the planets attacked at a previous cycle. If you say that it is 100,000 years old, then the civilization that lived there is older than the Protheans. Surely the beings of that planet left some kind of help so that future generations can fight the Reapers. Maybe that Reaper signal that you speak has much to do." Shepard expressed after several seconds of thinking.

The Illusive Man upon hearing this gave a half smile, and then said. "Well, you know what you have to do Shepard. Head to that planet and investigate that signal. If you find anything that could help in the fight against the Reapers. It is best that you bring that with you, so we can analyze it and create a weapon which can help us to defeat them. "

"Then I'll need a ship to cross the planet. I can't use just any old one." Shepard said.

"Well, don't worry about it, your request has to do with the last point. I've found a pilot I think you might like. I hear he's one of the best. Someone you can trust." Then a blue screen appeared in front of the Illusive Man, who touched something on that screen finishing the communication with the Commander.

Shepard then saw the orange dome around her started to go down, just to hear the voice of an old acquaintance. "Hey Commander, just like old times, huh?" someone asked behind her.

Shepard smiled at the voice as she turned around. "Joker…" she said with a smile as she approached to her former pilot to shake hands with him. They then began to climb the stairs to leave the Communications Room.

"I can't believe it's you Joker." Shepard said as she followed Joker somewhere, she did not know where they were going, Joker only said to follow him.

Joker smiled upon hearing this and replied as he looked back. "Look who's talking. I saw you get spaced." Joker replied as he turned a corner.

"I just had a lot of luck. But how did you get here?" Shepard asked Joker who replied. "It all fell apart without you, Commander. Everything you stirred up, the Council just wanted it gone. Team was broken up, records sealed, and I was grounded. The Alliance took away the only thing that mattered to me. Hell yeah I joined Cerberus."Joker stated as he approached at their destination.

**The Normandy Reborn - Soundtrack**

Shepard then looked at him questioningly and asked. "You really trust the Illusive Man?"

Joker smiled as he looked through a window, which was a big spatial hangar, not brightly lit. "Ha! I don't trust anyone who makes more than I do. But they aren't all bad... Saved your life. Let me fly...And there's this ..." Joker said with a smile as he looked into the Hangar, just like Shepard

"They only told me last night." Then the lights of the Hangar began to light up slowly, revealing an elongated ship with two propellers of the same shape on each side. White and with black stripes, but the most remarkable was that in several places was the inscription. "SR2"

"It's good to be home, huh Commander?" Joker asked.

"I guess we'll have to give her a name." Replied Shepard, just to get a smile from Joker while they headed to the hangar and then climb aboard the Normandy SR-2, and once in there go to some point of infinity at full speed.

Within the Normandy.

Once Shepard completely inspected her new ship, she walked toward the Command deck where Miranda and Jacob were. "Welcome to the new Normandy, Commander." Jacob said, a man with a dark complexion, a mustache, and a beard on his chin. He wore a black Cerberus uniform with white at the sides.

Shepard upon hearing this took a few more steps to go down a few stairs to enter in the Command deck, there Miranda said. "I've looking over the dossiers, I'd strongly recommend starting by acquiring Mordin Soluds, the salarian proffesor on Omega. We know the Collectors use some type of advanced technology to inmobilize their victims. We'll need him to develop a countermeasure to protect us." Miranda stated, a very beautiful woman with long black hair and delicate facial expressions. She wore a black uniform where her arms were. And the rest, from the chest to the knees were white. And some black boots.

Upon hearing this, Shepard nodded. "You're right. Without that countermeasure we'll be helpless if we ever run into the Collectors." Just after saying those words, all could hear a robotic voice say. **"Acquiring Professor Solus seems like the most logical place to start, but it is best to go and investigate that Reaper signal."**

"Who are you?" Shepard asked while looking at the ceiling of the ship. Upon saying that, on the table that was behind Shepard, a small projection appeared, it had the shape of a ball with a neck. Completely light blue.

**"I'm the Normandy's artificial intelligence. The crew likes to refer to me as EDI."** The AI answered.

"Hmm. Okay, but why do you think we should do that first?" Shepard asked.

EDI replied monotonously. **"According to the report of the Illusive Man, the Reaper signal decreases by every passing second, so it is best to investigate it before it's too late, Commander."** And then EDI disappeared again.

"Commander, we're done with the preparations for the launch. Whenever you want, select a destination on the Galaxy Map in the CIC and I will trace the course. We've already added the coordinates of the Mass Relay that appeared near the Shrike Abyss, if you want we can go there right now. Trace your course to Shrike and then we will go to in the traditional manner to that Relay. I hope you have enough money to buy fuel Commander." Joker joked by the speakers.

Shepard smiled and walked toward the Galaxy Map. "Well, we'll go immediately to the Shrike Abyss. Let's see what we get on that planet. Hopefully you can get through that barrier Joker."

"No need to say it, Commander. My baby and I will go through the 'impenetrable' barrier without any problem." Joker answered through the speakers of the ship.

Shepard nodded and then ordered everyone to prepare, so they did and then she went to the galaxy map to select their destination. Once the ship was close to the Mass Relay of the system in which they were now. Joker moved closer so the Element Zero of the core begins to wrap the Normandy and then send them at higher speeds than light towards the Shrike Abyss.

Once there, Joker manually steered the ship to the new Mass Relay. It took them several hours, but upon arrival, it acted the same at first. They almost instantly arrived to their new location. Nobody knew where they were, it seemed as if this galaxy had appeared from nowhere, since there were no records of this galaxy anywhere.

The other reason why they did not know where they were was because something was blocking the coordinate systems of the ship. But the only thing that mattered to Shepard was the Reaper signal. She did not care to know in which galaxy they were, the only important thing was to see what the signal was, and bring it with them if it could help in the fight against the Reapers.

Shepard then went to the pilot cabin, where Joker was discussing with the ship's AI. "How long before we get there?" Shepard asked.

Joker upon hearing this stopped discussing and looked back to see Shepard. "In a few minutes, the planet is not far from the Relay ..." he paused, and then pressed a button on the dash. "This is your pilot speaking, I suggest everyone hold on, because we are about to have a pretty bumpy ride."

Shepard upon hearing this quickly grabbed something in the cabin, just to see through the cabin window the planet that the Illusive Man had said, besides the barrier that covered the entire planet, it was certainly impressive.

Shepard upon seeing this with her own eyes thought that that barrier was from the ancient inhabitants of the planet, and that they left that dark blue barrier to protect what was there, perhaps a weapon powerful enough to destroy the Reapers. Also there were several remains of ancient ships, very, very old around the planet.

**"Kinetic Shields to maximum."** Shepard heard EDI say. They then were in front of the planet, more specifically, the Barrier that surrounded it.

Joker didn't wait and advanced until the tip of the ship made contact with the barrier, instantly, they realized that everything inside the ship began to shake violently, and everyone did their best not to fall to the floor due the shaking.

**"Kinetic Shields at 60% and decreasing rapidly."** EDI spoke again and Joker upon hearing this growled and increased the ship speed, but it was hard, it was like a wall of gum was slowing them down.

"What will happen when we run out of Shields?" Shepard asked to EDI, who answered. **"The most likely outcome is that we'll end up like the other ships which tried to break through the barrier."**

Upon hearing this Shepard nodded, while some sweat fell from her brow when she heard to EDI say that the Shields were at 22%.

"Come on, come on baby. I don't wanna lose you again." Joker said trying to push further the speed of Normandy, which was beginning to get almost through the barrier completely, it was quite thick and that was the reason of why they were having problems.

**"Shields at 5%. Redirecting core energy to the shields ..."** EDI said again as she tried to give some power to the shields.

Everybody in the ship began to feel that the temperature began to increase slowly, making everyone starts to sweat heavily; but it was only for a few moments since the temperature returned to normal. **"Shields recharged to 45%"** EDI said, causing a momentary sigh of relief on the crew

"Joker, hurry up, I don't think EDI can do that again." Shepard said, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Joker upon hearing this growled loudly. "GRRR, almost there, almost there... Just a few meters ..." he said between growls, the ship was still shaking inside, and everyone was still holding on to keep from falling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGH!" Joker growled one last time and then he smiled, realizing that the shaking stopped. "Hehehe. Done Commander, I told you that my baby could do it." Joker stated with a smile.

Shepard also smiled as she approached Joker to slap on his shoulder. "Good job Joker. Now enter in its atmosphere and land near ..." But Shepard stopped, since an alarm began to sound all over the ship, while red lights flashed on and off.

All then felt a tremor in the ship, which made many hold on again to keep from falling. "What happened, Joker? I thought we already got through the barrier." Shepard asked looking to Joker who was pressing several buttons on the board in front of him.

"I-I don't know, nothing is working. None of the controls are responding." Joker replied trying to regain control of the ship.

EDI didn't know what was happening, so she had decided to remain silent. But then EDI realized that something began to pull strongly to the ship toward the mainland, and just when she was about to inform them of this, she realized that all those standing on the ship had fallen to the floor, and those who were sitting, showed signs of feeling a lot of pressure on them.

"What the hell is happening?!" Shepard shouted, due to the great pressure she felt surrounding her, as she tried to get up from the ship floor. Joker upon hearing this also tried to rise from his seat, but he could not due to the force he felt surround him. "I... don't… Know! Argh. It seems that something is pulling us rapidly towards the land... Hold on! This will not be a soft landing!" Joker shouted with signs of discomfort in the face.

Maybe if they all had not received space training, it was most likely that the entire crew would be dead right now because of the pressure.

**"Maybe the planet's gravity is higher than we thought."** EDI indicated, but not even she knew was happening because she could not analyze the planet even though she tried, something was blocking the analysis systems of the Normandy. It was like someone was preventing this planet from being analyzed.

Upon entering the planet's atmosphere, Joker noticed everything was covered by purple clouds, no land was visible.

The Normandy continued falling, reaching the clouds, which flashed upon realizing Normandy's presence.

Now Shepard was really nervous, she had seen many things in her life as a soldier of the Alliance, and she knew that something or someone was on this planet, and it was not at all happy with their visit. She was not stupid. It would be best investigate that signal quickly and then leave the planet quickly, to avoid casualties.

Shepard then put up her biotic cloak, making a superhuman effort to stand up ... and she managed to do it. She got to her feet, but with difficulty, and then she slowly approached Joker to look through the window.

She only saw purple clouds as they descended, it seemed there was no end, plus there was lightning around the place. But after several minutes, they could descend the endless clouds, just to see land.

Joker looked with effort towards his Commander, who nodded as she tried to sit in the seat next to Joker. But before she could, she felt that everything returned to normal.

Joker didn't wait a second and quickly retook the Normandy controls to stabilize her and then decrease the speed of descent, then landed her without any problems.

Everyone on the ship realized everything was over; they could not help but let out sighs of relief. "Whew. Good job Joker. How close are we of the Reaper signal?" Shepard asked.

EDI replied. **"Approximate distance ... 600 meters."** Shepard upon hearing this raised an eyebrow. That close? She believed they landed far from their destination. "Any information about this planet?" Shepard asked.

"Atmospheric and temperature conditions are similar to Earth. My sensors can only detect that, sorry Commander." EDI answered again.

Shepard raised an eyebrow again. "Are you sure of that? I don't think this weather is friendly." Shepard replied, looking through the window to this new planet.

Everything was very dark, no illumination, there were no trees or lakes. The land was a strange bluish color. **"Yes ... I have reviewed the analysis a thousand times and I have not encountered any problems. The weather of this planet has a similarity with Earth in a 99.9998%."**

Shepard hearing this did not discuss further, she just nodded and turned around, just to see Jacob and Miranda at the exit of the cab. "Get ready, we'll investigate the signal and then we'll immediately get off of this planet." Both Miranda and Jacob nodded and then they quickly got to their cabins to prepare.

Shepard did as well, she went to her cabin and once there she put on her Blood Dragon Armor. Then she got out and went to the ship's hangar, where Jacob and Miranda were already waiting for her.

"Remember, we are only here to investigate the signal. Don't get distracted, if you see something hostile. Shoot to kill, we don't want surprises, right?" Shepard asked as she checked her M-8 Avenger.

Jacob and Miranda nodded, and they also checked their weapons, then they saw the Hangar door slowly began to open. Quickly they put on their oxygen masks; they could not trust that this planet had similarity with the weather of the Earth.

When the back door of the ship was fully opened, a strong gust came through there. Shepard did not flinch because of her helmet, but Jacob and Miranda had to cover a bit due to strong gust of wind.

"Shepard here, we are about to descend. Joker, check that everything is working in the Normandy. I want everything to be functional in case we need to quickly leave this planet." Shepard said in her communicator.

"Aye, aye, Commander." Joker replied. Just to see them descend from the ship by the platform and then take a few steps on land.

Once Shepard steped on solid ground she felt a chill, she didn't know why but she had a bad feeling. She then looked ahead and saw that there was a castle. Well, what presumably remained of a castle.

To Shepard this quickly caught her attention because it looked a lot like one of those castles that were in the middle Ages; perhaps the ancient inhabitants of this planet were not so different from them.

"Shepard here, the signal appears to come from inside the castle, we'll take a look. Copy Normandy?" Shepard asked through her comunicator.

She only got static as a response through the comm. Shepard repeated what she said, but again ... static.

She looked back to see her ship, and she was surprised by what she saw there. Or better said, for what doesn't saw there. The Normandy was gone, there were not even traces on the ground that the ship had landed.

"Normandy, Shepard here, I didn't give authorization to take off." Shepard said again in her communicator, but again there was no answer.

Jacob and Miranda to hear what Shepard said quickly turned around, only to see the same as Shepard. "What happened Commander? Where is the ship?" Miranda asked.

Shepard upon hearing this growled and made a sign to move on, as she took the rifle from her back to point forward as she began to walk slowly. "I don't know ... I think this planet had something to do with it. Let's move, maybe we'll find the answers in that castle."

Within the Normandy, Joker could hear the conversation of Shepard, but though he tried, he couldn't communicate with them. **"Joker, it seems that the barrier that surrounds the planet is now surrounding us. Maybe that's why Commander Shepard believes that we have left the planet."** EDI reported appearing in a table next to Joker, who upon hearing this growled as he crossed his arms.

"Then we'll have to wait for the Commander to find what she's looking for. There're still a few minutes to recharge our shields completly. So we'll just wait a few minutes, and if the commander does not return, then we'll have to get through the barrier again and then pick up them. "

EDI upon hearing this began to make noises until replied. **"It is best not to do that. I've done some analysis to the barrier, and the results indicate that the ship won't resist as it did in space. This barrier is much more corrosive."**

Joker upon hearing this quickly turned his head to look at the figure of EDI, and when he was about to contradict her, he saw something that worried him through the screen that showed the exterior.

"Commander Shepard! If you hear me. Enter the castle quickly and hide, do you hear me Commander? ... Hide yourself!" Joker only growled when he realized that Shepard did not hear his warning, but he just stood by and watched. Shepard could take care of herself.

Returning with the Commander and her team, they were starting to go slowly towards the castle; there was a door which had seen better days. Then Shepard motioned to her team to go to the door, but they began to hear some strange grunts.

Shepard knew those grunts, she met them on her visit to Eden Prime to get the Prothean Beacon. So she quickly turned around and ordered. "Husks! ... Fast! Get into the castle." Shepard commanded as she began to shoot some bursts with her rifle at the Husks, which began to appear almost out of nowhere.

Jacob and Miranda upon hearing this quickly nodded, and they began to give supporting fire as they retreated to the castle. They climbed a small hill that led to the entrance of the castle, which was surrounded by what once was presumably a river.

They kept firing, but the Husks starting to come more and more, it was like if they were endless. "Commander! I'm about to run out of ammo, and we can't resist much with our biotic powers. We must enter!" Miranda exclaimed while reloading her M-9 Tempest.

Shepard upon hearing this quickly nodded and then she began to run toward the castle, jumping the small strait that separated the castle hill.

They did not stop, and they quickly went through the battered door. "Hmm, we must block the path, or they will enter." Jacob said looking towards the entrance.

Shepard upon hearing this nodded and she quickly surrounded herself with her biotic cloak. To then launch a powerful biotic attack at ceiling and bring it down. The ceiling was very old, and for that reason it could not resist that power. "Come on, this will not contain them for long..." and Shepard stopped, since she could hear many horns, such as a boat, but much more powerful.

"What's that?" Shepard asked anyone, to then look through a window toward the sky, where these horns came. "Reapers ..." Shepard whispered

"Commander, can you communicate with the Normandy now? Those things will destroy us." Jacob asked looking through a small window to nearly a dozen Reapers descending from the sky.

Shepard upon hearing this she tried to communicate again, but she only got static. "Damnit ... We've come too far to stop, we'll investigate the Reaper signal no matter what. I'm sure we'll find something important in this place ... Follow me, the signal is coming from the lower part of this place."

In the Normandy all were in their positions if the Reapers decided to attack them, and Joker knew that this situation was becoming more complicated. "Come on ... hurry up Commander." Joker said resisting the impulse to go to the castle and pick up his crew.

Joker then saw several of the Reapers start charging their main weapons and start firing at the castle, this almost made him start up the ship, but he did not because EDI's voice stopped him, reminding him about the barrier which was still around the ship. Joker just growled and continued watching, it seemed that the Reapers could not see them, maybe the barrier had something to do that.

Back at the castle, Shepard and the others began to descend several stairs at full speed; the whole castle was starting to collapse due to the attacks of the Reapers. Reaching the basement was their priority.

They continued descending the stairs; they were spiral-shaped stairs. And after about four minutes of descent, they spotted the end. They were very deep underground, and they realized that because they could no longer hear the sound the horns of the Reapers nor their cannons.

Shepard turned on her omnitool, which indicated that the signal was very close to them; more specifically within the tunnel they saw when they finally descended the stairs. Then, they activated their night sights with their omnitools to be able to see, because everything was very dark.

"Don't separate, we are only at 200 meters from our goal." Shepard told the others, who nodded and followed their commander from behind.

Shepard then kept going, all this while watching her omnitool, until she realized that this began to fail, while some lines of static appeared, which was unusual in an omnitool. "What the hell is happening?" Shepard asked.

Jacob and Miranda didn't know how to answer, because their omnitools were also failing. "Well, let's keep going, maybe it's because we're deep under the ground, we descended several meters after passing the stairs." Shepard told the others.

They walked a few more meters, until they realized that there were three ways before them. More specifically, three caves. "Everyone take a way, I'll go to the right. Check if you communicators are working. Inform me if you find anything." Shepard said to Jacob and Miranda who nodded and checked their communicators, which were working smoothly between them.

"Okay ... let's go." Shepard said and then everyone went into their respective tunnels, which were completely dark. But thanks to their night sights they could see clearly. Shepard could tell that this was still part of the castle. No doubt the ancient inhabitants of this planet were great builders to keep these tunnels stable after so many years. But Shepard was definitely intrigued; the inhabitants of this planet did not seem very technologically advanced.

She did not know why the Reapers invaded them, maybe they had discovered something important, something that alerted the Reapers, and perhaps, that something was where the Reaper signal was, if she could get that, whatever it was, then the galaxy could be saved from imminent Reaper invasion.

Shepard walked through the hallway, and then, after a few minutes, she said through her communicator. "Looks like I found something return to my position." Shepard said as she put her rifle on her back, since she saw a room that was strangely glowing green.

She came in and what she saw there surprised her. "A Prothean Beacon... What is this doing here?" Shepard asked herself, walking slowly towards that elongated object, of almost two meters height, but very thin.

Shepard then approximated the beacon to be even more, if this was equal to that of Eden Prime. Maybe this beacon contained some kind of information to defeat the Reapers. Even though her first experience with one of these beacons was not at all pleasant, she must do it for the good of the galaxy.

She then stood in front of the beacon, she began stare at it and then sigh as she approached with her hands out. She then touched it and in an instant everything changed around her. In an instant Shepard began to see images of people, humans fighting the Reapers.

But what most surprised to Shepard was what these humans were capable of. Control the seas, the skies and the earth. She saw animals of the size of a building helping the humans fight the Reapers, they managed to defeat some. But they could not do much.

She then realized that all the people began to lose morale, letting themselves be killed or be turned in one of them. But all that changed when a person appeared, a man that was quite handsome with blond hair and was very tall. He had whisker marks on his cheeks and was approximately 20 years old, but Shepard could tell that by the look on his face, he was much older.

Though Shepard could not hear anything, she realized that all the people started cheering to the man who just appeared, and she also realized that confidence in them had returned.

The following events Shepard witnessed were things she will never forget. That man ... no, that god in the body of a human, did things that seem even ridiculous and unthinkable.

Shepard saw him create immense forests out of nowhere, wrapping and crushing several Reapers of Sovereign class, as well as various types of what she could see, devastating elemental attacks.

She also saw him make the Reapers float against their will, to what she could see, a black ball in the sky. Attracting them there and crushing several Reapers, turning them all into huge balls in the sky.

He even transformed into a huge black fox of 10 tails , capable with only his claws of make great damage to the Reapers. Clawing and causing deep holes anywhere those powerful claws struck.

She also saw him create Gigantic Balls, which formed in front of his snout, to then see him throw them and cause catastrophic damages.

At this point Shepard believed that some kind of deity decided to put a stop to the Reapers and their carnage around the universe, but that did not explain why the Reapers still existed. So she just stood by and watched.

She then saw that deity falling into despair countless times. Shepard could tell he lost many of his loved ones, but his dispair only lasted a few days. Shepard then saw him even more determined. For each of his loved ones he lost, Shepard realized that he destroyed dozens of Reapers; maybe in a state of anger and vent.

Shepard was sure that this man could destroy all the Reapers, he looked do it very easily. But they were too many, and more and more of the loved ones of that person died, and Shepard saw him more and more discouraged; until the point that he was fighting with less intensity than in the beginning. But still, what he could do was amazing.

But then Shepard saw that the resistance forces of that planet started to decrease more and more, and though that man was very powerful, he could not save them all.

Then everything changed again and Shepard realized that the man was now in a sort of war council, talking to some people that looked desperate and seemed to request the help of this man.

"We will defeat the Reapers... but it will be also the end of all of us." Shepard finally managed to hear, this caught enough her attention, so she paid more attention.

But she could not do it because she realized that everything was disappearing, she realized that she was slowly getting away from what could possibly be the only source to defeat the reapers.

"Nooo!" Shepard shouted putting all of herself to try to see what had happened next, she made a great effort, using all her willpower to try to see.

And it really was worth it. Shepard saw that blond man put a golden spherical object into a machine, which began to glow. Shepard then realized that on the roof of the castle in which she was now appeared a kind of cannon, from which came off a beam of light, which began to slowly cover the entire visible pillar by her. While the Reapers fled to avoid that light beam, whatever it was. But Shepard knew it was a weapon capable of defeating them.

How did she come to that conclusion? Simply, she saw the light beam wrapped some Reapers, causing them to stop functioning and fall to the ground like rocks. This did not happen only in the place where the castle was, but rather everywhere, even outside the planet, destroying all the Reapers who were stranded in space, making them mere junks.

And even though Shepard wanted to see more, she could not, she wanted to know what had happened to the man who defeated the Reapers. She wanted to know what happened at the end. But she could not because she felt that her head started burning, taking her in an instant out of that vision or whatever it was.

Shepard instantly felt that she returned to where she was before; she realized that the Prothean Beacon was no longer there, the next thing that happened was that she fell to her knees, as she felt that something was trying to get inside her mind. Something was telling her to stop trying, to give up and no longer continue.

But Shepard did her best to ignore what was whispering those words, and pushed herself to the limit to ignore that. "I will not! I'll End them even if it's the last thing I do!" Shepard exclaimed while making an effort to stand up.

"Interesting ..." Shepard heard the voice of a person in the room, she could not identify from where that voice was coming, since she still felt that something was trying to manipulate her. "W-Where are you? ... Who are you?" Shepard asked, taking off her helmet to hold her head as she turned slightly.

"I'm here ... I'm everywhere. As for whom I am, that's not important. What I want to know is, what are you doing in my humble abode, and what do you want from this place?" asked the voice, a male voice, which could be heard quite wise, and also conveyed an indescribable power that Shepard had never felt before.

Shepard then turned around, since she felt the voice behind her, but when she turned, she saw no one there. "W-We detected the signal of a Reaper in this place, w-we came to investigate ... *gasp* ... with the hope that it will be a help to defeat the Reapers."

"Hope? ... There is no such thing as hope, not with them. There is no way to defeat them; you're just wasting your time." Replied the voice.

Upon hearing this Shepard shook her head and answered. "Y-You're wrong, there is hope. I saw it ... I saw how the ancient people of this planet were able to defeat them ..." Shepard refuted.

Shepard then heard a laugh, laughter charged of mockery and sorrow. "In reality, hope is the worst of all evils, because it prolongs man's torments."

Shepard shook her head again, and this time she took a few steps with difficulty as she looked in all directions. "Y-You're wrong, the hope is our future. Without a future, we have no hope. Without hope, we might as well be machines, programmed to do what we're told..." Shepard replied and instantly she felt that that which was trying to get in her mind stopped.

"Interesting ... you're definitely someone interesting Commander Shepard. I think I made a good decision to allow you entry into my planet ..." replied the voice again. Shepard could not deny that she was surprised that this person knew her name; this planet was out of her galaxy. She did not think that she was known in other galaxies.

"How do you know?" Shepard asked, shaking her head to pull away that discomfort that remained in her head.

But the voice just ignored her question. "Definitely you have surprised me; you've managed to resist my influence. I used the same intensity that the Reapers use to indoctrinate their victims, no doubt you have a very powerful mind, plus a willpower I have not seen in many millennia." stated the voice, but actually he used a little more intensity than the Reapers use, all in order to test Shepard.

"Millennia you say?" Shepard asked now less painful. But she was surprised again; did this person want to indoctrinate her?

"Yes ... Millennia. You are not the first one who came here. But you're the first who reached that far ..." replied the voice again.

"What are you?" Shepard asked, and just then she heard a voice behind her. "The correct question would be. Who are you?" Shepard then quickly turned around and who she saw there surprised her.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and welcome to my world ... Commander."

* * *

**Notes:**

**Done! I hope you've enjoyed this prologue, and I hope you give it a chance.**

**Try not to draw too many conclusions yet, I'll explain many things on the next chapter. Just tell me what you think of the prologue. I would like know your opinions.**

**Well, the fic starts in Mass Effect 2. I recommend to people who don't know the game to you buy or download the Mass Effect 1, it is very interesting, but I did not start from there since it did not seem advisable to start from there. I didn't see it necessary to add the history of the Geth and Saren.**

**Well, I decided to make Shepard a woman, for those who don't know, Shepard is her last name, nobody knows her real name (maybe the creator of the story) Everyone refers to her as "Shepard" or "Commander" I see no point in giving her a name.**

**It is most likely that this will be a FemShep X Naruto. But that will have to wait a while.**

**Well, as you have noticed, Naruto is more than 100,000 years old! And I tell you that in these 100 thousand years he did not lose time. In the future I will give all the explanations, but for the moment, you just have to relax and wait for new chapters, which will take time to be published.**

**I will update this story only occasionally, I'll be more on the lookout for my other fic. "A demon in the shadows." If you have not read it yet, I recommend you read it ;) you will not regret it.**

**Special thanks to crimsondragonkiller for being my beta reader. He did the corrections to this chapter. All the credits to him.**

**Add me as your friend on facebook. The link is on my bio! Sometimes the mail alerts don't work, and for that reason you may not know when I update the chapters. Add me ;)**

**Happy new year to everybody :D**

**Well, that's all, please leave your reviews to let me know what you think of this project. Greetings and until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Before start I want to say thanks to everybody for your reviews. I really appreciate it. Now let's go!**

* * *

**Balance of the previous chapter**

**Reviews: 42 - Favs: 224 - Follows: 267**

* * *

Organic being talking. "Hello"

Organic being thinking. _"Whatever."_

Non-Organic being / Demon talking. **"Assimilation completed."**

Non-Organic being / Demon thinking. **_"Sure"_**

Jutsus. _"Mokuton no Jutsu!"_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor Mass Effect. Credits to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

"Welcome to my world ... Commander." upon hearing this voice Shepard quickly turned around, and she was surprised to see a person in front of her. It was the man in the vision, still preserving the appearance of a man 20 years old. He was about 6 feet tall, with a white outfit, and strange black comma-shape drawings around his neck. Also half of the suit was black with a thick waist belt of the same color. In the back had a sort of fan.

She tried to say something, but no words came out due to the surprise. That god-man was in front of her, but she did not know how that could be possible. The vision she had seen was supposed to have been thousands of years ago, how could he still be alive? Shepard wondered.

"You ... but how is that possible?" she asked as she saw Naruto sitting in an armchair where the Prothean beacon had been, which surprised her again. At what point had that chair appeared there?

"How is 'what' possible, Commander?" Naruto asked.

"You ... How is it possible that you're still alive? ... That this vision was supposed to be from thousands of years ago ... How are you still alive?" she asked.

Upon hearing this Naruto sighed and answered. "By the events of life ... is that I am still alive ..." Naruto answered.

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked.

"Has anyone ever told you that you ask too many questions?" Naruto asked with a serious look.

Shepard also looked at him seriously. "I want to know ... I want to know why you're still alive ... I just think you're ..."

"I'm not ..." Naruto answered before Shepard finished. "But if I didn't ..." Shepard tried to say again.

"I'm not, Commander. I'm not a god ... Even if I have the qualities of one ... Like immortality ... I'm not." Naruto replied again.

"I-Immortality?" Shepard asked incredulously.

This made Naruto scratch his head as he put a nervous smile on his face. "Huh? Did I say that? ... * Sigh * I think some things never change ... I always have talked too much. ... Danzō was right ..." Naruto began talking to himself, recalling his first Sensei and the scolding of this.

But Shepard shook her head and took a step forward; she hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about. "Yes ... that's what you said ... I want you to explain to me everything from the beginning." Shepard said with a defiant look, and Naruto upon seeing her attitude couldn't help but smile mentally.

"Okay ... But I want you to know what you are about to hear, you may find it... Let's say ... Unbelievable ..." Naruto answered.

"Believe me ... After seeing you doing all those things in that vision. I doubt there's anything that can surprise me ..." Shepard replied.

"Okay ... But ... Take a seat ..." Naruto said snapping his fingers and instantly a chair emerged behind Shepard, which surprised her quite a bit. But she didn't wonder about it and sat in the chair saying nothing.

"Okay ... I'll summarize the story so you don't get bored ... Well, when you saw the light beam killing everything which it touched ... Actually it did ... I died that day ..." Naruto started, causing Shepard to widen her eyes, but Naruto continued. "I died ... But the Shinigami gave me eternal life in exchange for exterminating the Reapers ..."

"Wait, wait, wait ... Shinigami?" Shepard asked confused.

"Oh yes, that's right ... In your language it is the God of Death ..." Naruto answered.

But Shepard shook her head. "Yeah ... I know the Shinigami is the God of Death ... The Japanese call that to the God of Death."

Naruto then smiled. "Oh, interesting ... although I already knew that ..."

"You know that?" Shepard asked.

Naruto made a sign to stop and answered. "I'll tell you later ... Now I'll continue with the story. The Shinigami is unique ... There can only exist one God of Death for the entire universe ... And you can imagine the amount of work that implies ... And when the Reapers appeared, his work increased a hundredfold. And he was very frustrated because there was no one who could stop them. Not even the gods because they can't intervene in matters of living beings ... Until we showed up ... The Shinobi ... He saw potential in us... But he didn't know if the Reapers would ever come to our planet because we were not technologically advanced ... And if they came someday ... Well surely we would no longer exist... "

Naruto then paused for a moment so that Shepard can assimilate his words. "But ... The Reapers eventually came to my planet ... Faster than the Shinigami had thought ... He looked closely at how we defended, and he was quite disappointed when he realized my fellow Shinobi could do little ... until I decided to kick their bastard asses ... Our war with them lasted 7 years ... We were not many on my planet, we were a small continent of no more than 5 million people. I tried to save them all, but I couldn't. At the beginning there were only a maximum of five Reapers. But when I appeared on the scene they sent a whole fleet ... Although I could have fought with them until the end of time ... I told myself it was not worth it to continue fighting ... Why keep fighting if there is no one else for who fight? ... So I decided to use the weapon that you saw in the vision ..."

Shepard nodded after hearing all this, and Naruto continued. "After receiving the beam, I died. I went to the kingdom of the Shinigami and there he told me that I didn't actually defeat the Reapers, they were only a small part of their total strength ... When I heard that I was pretty furious ... And the Shinigami offered immortality in exchange for defeating them. I accepted without hesitation, I wanted to avenge them all. I wanted to make each and every one of them to pay for what they had done ... So the Shinigami returned me to life ... Waiting for someday that I could defeat them all ..."

"But why have you never helped anyone? What are you still waiting for?" Shepard asked surprised by the story she had heard.

"I'll only say that no species convinced me ... They were very individualistic ... Many species thought only of their own survival and they didn't care about the others ... That's why I see a lot of potential in you Commander ... I see that you want to unite your whole galaxy ... It's something I had never seen ... And I think it may be possible ... You remind me a lot when I was a kid trying to unite all the people ... That's why allowed you to enter into my world ... It's because you really are different than all those I have seen so far ... You have that charisma that can actually make people unite in your galaxy ... Furthermore and most important ... In your galaxy there is no a species which wants to have an empire like the Protheans. You even have a council of species, which is pretty amazing ... But ... That organization ... Cerberus... it's nothing good, and what the leader of that organization supposedly wants is that humans 'persevere' but I can see that what he actually wants is human domination ... "

"How do you know about the Illusive Man?" Shepard asked, even though she believed that Naruto was right about the Illusive Man at that point, she was not working with him for that reason; she was doing it because he was the only one who wanted to investigate the Reapers.

"Well ... I can read people's minds... By being close to me or when they enter into the atmosphere of my planet ... In your case, I could learn your language and how your Galaxy is when you and your whole crew entered into my world..."

This again surprised to Shepard. "Are you sure you're not a god?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head with a serious look. "I don't want to consider myself as a god. I don't like that title. In my time there was already someone who thought he was God. But I had to give him a few strokes to talk sense into him... What I mean is if for some reason I consider myself a god I'll be most likely end up like him. With silly and senseless ideas that could keep me away from my goals and objectives ... you may see me as one, but I'm not ... I'm a human who only received the mission of a true god ..." Naruto answered.

Shepard was still surprised; there were so many things she wanted to ask ... But she didn't because she remembered the Reapers that were on the surface. "Don't worry ... They are not real Reapers ... They are a mere illusion." Naruto assured, again reading Shepard's mind.

Shepard squinted and said. "Could you stop doing that? It's quite annoying ... And how it's that an illusion?" she asked.

Naruto then rose from his seat and then approach her to place a hand on her shoulder, disappearing in an instant with a yellow flash.

Shepard couldn't explain what she had felt, first she saw Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and then she felt everything went blurry for a moment, appearing again on the surface. And there she could still see several Reapers, but what surprised her was to see the Normandy attacking the Reapers, while dodging its beams.

"Commander ... I see you got a really good team. Your pilot when saw the castle started to crumble he didn't hesitate to go to your rescue, although that could have cost his life ... That's another reason why I decided to help you ... You have good comrades willing to give their lives in order to save their friends, that is something that my master taught me in the past." Naruto stated also looking at the ship fighting with the illusions.

"I didn't even ask you to join me ..." Shepard replied, but Naruto chuckled and answered. "You forget I can read minds ... You have been thinking for quite some time to ask for my help."

Upon hearing this Shepard tried to say something, but then sighed in defeat because Naruto was right. The next thing she saw was that Naruto placed his hands in a strange position and said. "Kai." She did not understand the meaning of the word, but she assumed it was something to remove that illusion or whatever it was. Because by saying that word everything began to change.

The Reapers disappeared, the blue sky and the blue floor changed to a normal color. But everything was beautiful; the landscape, the lakes were visible, birds and animals running around. It was wonderful; it was even more beautiful than the most beautiful landscape you could find on Earth ... Well, if there were some drawback to the advancement of man in her world it was the difficulty in finding beautiful landscapes. Even the castle that had been collapsed it was now complete as if it were new and shiny.

Shepard then realized that the Normandy instantly stopped fighting, and landed a few meters away of them. And when the Normandy was landing, Shepard heard the voices of Miranda and Jacob. "Commander!" both Shouted approaching Shepard's position.

Miranda and Jacob looked strangely at Naruto, they had no idea who he could be, and for that reason Jacob asked. "Who is he, Commander?"

"When we return to the ship I'll explain who he is ... You only need to know that from now on he will be part of our team ... Naruto ... They are Jacob and Miranda. Crewmembers of the Normandy."

Upon hearing this Naruto bowed slightly. "Yes ... I'm already aware of them too ... But it doesn't matter ... My name is Naruto Uzumaki ... Inhabitant on this planet. Nice to meet."

Jacob and Miranda greeted him slightly, but Miranda decided to ask. "Inhabitant? How can that be possible? ... The inhabitants of this planet supposedly disappeared thousands of years ago ..."

"I have said that I'll explain all that happened here when we return to the ship." Shepard answered, and saying this she heard another voice.

"Commander!" Joker shouted as he walked down the ship's hangar.

He walked with difficulty towards them and to get there he also looked at Naruto strangely, especially because of the clothes he used. But Joker ignored this shaking his head. "Hey Commander ... what the hell is happening on this planet? First this planet looked like hell and then the Reapers appear. And now the planet has a quite nice look and the Reapers disappeared magically ... You know what happened?" he asked.

Shepard upon hearing this looked stealthily at Naruto who seemed quite thoughtful, but all members of her crew realized that she looked at Naruto. "Who is he, Commander?" Joker asked.

And Shepard sighed since again she had to repeat the answer she gave Jacob and Miranda.

"I see ... But why does he dress like that? ... Also, why does he have a fan on his back?" Joker whispered, covering his mouth with his hand.

The large fan on Naruto's back caught everyone's attention, including Shepard who until now didn't know what it was. But she chose to ignore this and approached Naruto.

"Now we will return to continue my mission ... Are you sure you want to help us defeat the Reapers?" she asked, she wanted him to say yes. She was sure that with Naruto's help they could defeat the Reapers.

It would not help denying the strength and potential that Naruto had, he was a bloody one man army.

Naruto at the question from Shepard smiled and replied. "I already told you Commander ... You won my respect and for that reason my help ... Just let me do one thing before leaving ... I have to bring with me my foxy friend ..."

Upon hearing this Shepard opened her eyes thinking about that huge beast on which she had seen him transform, so she looked at him and asked doubtfully. "Are you sure that thing won't eat us or something?" she asked.

Upon hearing this Naruto smiled and shook his head. "If he wants to eat someone, then it will be me. 5000 years without a visit. He will be furious." Naruto replied.

Those who were behind them could clearly hear the words of Naruto, they thought he was crazy. 5000 years? Not even the Asari lived so long...

But then he turned around and everyone could see that Naruto's eyes changed to a purple color with strange ripples. "Commander, I would ask you to pull back your crew. What they may see may shock them ... Although they can also stay, sooner or later they will see it ... So, it's your decision."

Upon hearing this Shepard thought for a moment and then asked. "It won't attack us?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head and Shepard nodded hers. "Okay ...They saw the Reapers I don't think they can be very surprised ..." Shepard answered.

Naruto smiled and then made some hand positions at a crazy speed, which surprised everyone. Shepard already knew that he had to do that to then make those strange attacks. But the others believed that the boy in front of them was crazy for moving his hands like that.

_"Kuchiyose: Gedō Mazō (Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path)"_ Naruto yelled after finishing his hand positions, he then placed his hand on the ground. And in a moment everyone realized that the earth began to shake. Luckily he had told everyone to get behind him, since if not, his little invocation could grab them unintentionally.

Shepard and others then saw in shock how the ground broke to make way to a huge creature which roared mightily when emerging completely. Joker couldn't help but fall back in surprise, and Jacob and Miranda almost opened their jaws down to the ground to see this. And again Shepard could not help but be surprised.

"Phew, I think it is like this because the last time I summoned it was 5000 years ago ..." All they heard Naruto, who then placed his hand on another strange position. "Kai!" Naruto exclaimed, and immediately the Gedō Mazō mouth's was open, while a strange black ball formed right in front of its mouth.

But then something started coming out from that ball, something that began to grow and grow, starting to take shape to something that Shepard had seen.

**"Narutoooooooooooooooooo!"** Everyone heard the yell of the enormous black fox of 10 tails before them, which had appeared a few moments later, waving his 10 tails rapidly. This time they all fell back, including Shepard since she began to feel a strange pressure when the beast had appeared. It was something that terrified her; it was a pretty powerful feeling. How much was the difference between the worlds of Naruto and hers?

Naruto upon hearing the burst of anger from Kurama sighed, just to see Kurama turn around and start running towards them to attack. Shepard and the others could only watch helplessly as the great beast was heading toward them. And once he was close to them, the beast stood on two legs to then down his right front leg towards Naruto.

Everyone closed their eyes, but they all heard Naruto yell. _"Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)!"_ After hearing those words they instantly opened their eyes in time to see the great beast being thrown in the opposite direction at high speed.

"W-What the hell is that guy?" Joker asked just to see Naruto start flying at high speed to where Kurama was thrown. "I-I ... I-I think he's a god ... but he refuses to see himself as one ..." Shepard replied.

"A God?" Now all asked in confusion, but they only observed. Then when everyone was on the ship they would ask more about what was happening.

Meanwhile Naruto reached where Kurama was, who slowly began to rise after being released by the powerful technique. "Have you calmed down?" Naruto asked Kurama, who growled angrily and exclaimed.

**"Fucking fool! Five thousand years ... Five thousand years ago since you visited me! Do you know how boring it is to be in there for 5000 years without a good fight?!" **Kurama exclaimed as he began to form a Bijudama in front of his snout.

Naruto in the air saw it and smiled as he grabbed the fan from his back. "So you want a good battle, huh? Or do you want me to kick your ass? Hehehe." Naruto snorted as he put the fan in front of him.

Kurama growled seeing the fan, and he charged much more Chakra in his Bijudama, considerably increasing its size.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Joker shouted from his place to see the immense ball of chakra in the sky. It was huge, it was immense. And Shepard knew that ball, she already had seen in that vision what one of those balls was capable of doing, and the one which was forming was maybe two or three times the size of those she had seen.

"He said it would not attack us ... We're too close ... We'll be in the range of the explosion ... Everyone get into the ship ... Joker ... Get us out of here ..." Shepard ordered, but it was too late because everyone could see the great beast throwing the attack to Naruto, who was just waiting with the fan forward .

"This is our end ..." Miranda whispered believing that Naruto and they all would die. But Shepard knew he would not, she was only concerned about the rest of them. Not for Naruto, he had already made clear that he was immortal. And it was something that she was not going to argue. If he lived for so many years it was for some reason.

Naruto then prepared to receive the Bijudama. And after a few seconds he received with his little fan the huge Bijudama, which began to be absorbed by said fan at a great speed.

_"Shinobigaeshi (Shinobi Return)"_ Naruto whispered after finishing absorbing the Bijudama completely, turning his fan and then releasing a devastating attack from it. Which was thrown like the beam of a cannon. But much thicker and more powerful.

The attack slammed entirely in to Kurama, who barely managed to protect himself with his tails to lessen the damage. But when the attack hit him all the ground beneath him was shattered, while the ground started shaking and a huge crater was formed where Kurama had been.

In the distance the crew could see the huge explosion, but it didn't reach them because the attack which Naruto used focused any attack at one point. And Naruto concentrated all the power of the Bijudama where Kurama had stood.

But again all of them were completely surprised, since they had all seen the little fan absorbing the technique, to then return it to the huge beast. "Now I understand why you say that, Commander ... This guy can't be a living thing ... Hell, where did someone like that come from?" Joker asked astonished.

"I ... I don't know ... But with his help we can defeat the Reapers ... That's all I know ..." Shepard replied, still amazed by such demonstration of power. Not even the most powerful biotic power could be compared with what she was seeing. Maybe a weapon of mass destruction could cause such damage ... But she was sure that they were not fighting with their maximum powers.

Naruto then began to descend from the air to approach Kurama once the smoke which had gotten up by the attack disappeared. And being a few feet in front of him, Naruto realized that Kurama was covered in dirt, while he took off the tails which he used to cover himself. "You had enough? Or do you want another spanking?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Kurama upon hearing this smiled slyly. **"You're not the only one who was improving in all this time ..."** and before Naruto could ask what he was talking about, he realized that Kurama disappeared in a huge puff of smoke. "Kage Bunshin?" And Naruto then turned around, and in doing so he realized that Kurama was there with a smile on his face, and his right front leg a few meters from him.

But Naruto only smiled without moving from his place, and when Kurama thought he was going to hit him, he just went through him. As if he was not there, but at the same time he was. And Kurama knew that technique very well. And for that reason he asked. **"What the hell?! How can you use 'that' technique?"**

Naruto smiled and replied. "After I ripped his Sharingan from that bastard Obito, instead of destroying it, I just kept it to use it one day. In those days my body was not ready to have his Sharingan ... But after the deal with the Shinigami it was possible ... But I didn't want the Sharingan as an eye, so I invented a jutsu to assimilate it ... And now I can use the Sharingan techniques without having the eye. Hehehe. "

Kurama upon hearing this sighed and asked. **"How long ago?" **Naruto upon hearing this landed and replied. "Hmmm ... I don't know ... About 20,000 years ..."

**"WHAT?! You could have used this technique since 20,000 years ago and you never told me!"** Kurama asked.

Upon hearing this Naruto waved his hands in defense and replied. "Yesyesyesyes... But I spent a lot of time asleep and when I woke up I forgot to tell you ... Also you never forced me enough to use it ..." Naruto said at the end with a superior smile.

Kurama upon hearing this just sighed in defeat, but he heard Naruto say. "But how can you make a Kage Bunshin? ... That's amazing." Naruto asked.

**"Well, it took me many years, I also have Chakra, so using Jutsu is not impossible for me ... But I have to practice them until I can use them without hand seals ... And let's say that I based it on you to do it ... You never used hand positions... So I tried to replicate it and after several years I managed do it ... Although I can't do more than one clone ..."** Kurama replied.

"Wow, that's amazing ... Maybe you and Red can now give me an intense battle ..." Naruto stated and Kurama smiled.

**"You're lucky that I didn't fight seriously, I didn't even use 10% of my power because those humans whoever they are ... By the way, who are they?"** Kurama asked.

Naruto then changed his expression to a more serious one. "Kurama ... The day has come ... After all this time we'll finally start the mission that was entrusted to us by Shinigami-sama ... It's time to hunt down those damned ..."

Kurama upon hearing this asked with a straight face. **"So you have found a species that are worth the help? ... I don't know they don't seem like trustworthy or special people ..."** Kurama asked softly so the others can't hear him, then he looked at them, they were scared a bit because that huge fox was looking at them.

"H-he will eat us..." Joker said. But Shepard replied.

"Come on Joker... don't exaggerate ... he's probably convincing that fox to help us ... Trust me, I saw what can do those two as a team ..." Shepard said

"Pffff, no need to say it, Commander ... After seeing this battle I have no doubt that they can do some serious damage to … well anything ..." Joker added, but suddenly they began to hear some whispering in a strange language. So they looked back and they saw dozens of well-dressed people gathering behind them.

It seemed they had looks of happiness on their faces, some just about to mourn with happiness looking to Naruto, who right now was finishing talking to Kurama. "That woman ... is different from all those who have come ... She really wants to save her galaxy ... Besides she wants all species unite for peace ... It reminds me a little of me when I was younger ... And for that reason I brought you out of there after so long ... It's time to come back to me buddy ... It's time we finish with the Reapers and avenge the deaths of our friends ... " Naruto stated.

Kurama then put a look of determination on his face. **"Okay ... Let's do it ... I thought you would never decide to fight them ... But finally the day came ... I want to crush a few of these bastards with my tails to remember the good times ..."**

Meanwhile, Shepard and others had tried to talk with the people behind them, but they just ignored them while continued looking happily to Naruto, probably because they did not understand their language. So they just looked at the front just to see the great beast start being ... absorbed? By Naruto.

And the people upon seeing this began to clap with excitement, but Shepard and others simply ignored then, since they saw that Naruto fell to his knees after finishing fully absorbing Kurama.

"Hell Kurama ... How much Natural Energy have you gathered with the help of the Gedō Mazō?" Naruto asked starting to get up slowly; Kurama definitely increased a lot his power during this time.

**"Hehehe, enough to make you gasp ..."** Kurama answered already within Naruto, who then shook his head and looked toward where Shepard and her crew were, but he also saw several others besides them.

So he disappeared in a yellow flash to appear in a moment in front of Shepard and her crew, who were surprised to see Naruto teleport. "Commander ... Everything is almost ready and then we can leave... Just let me speak to my children ..." Naruto said making everyone who came along with Shepard open their eyes in Shock.

There was a little more than 20 people who almost pounced on Naruto when they saw him. "They are your children?" Shepard asked intrigued.

Naruto upon hearing this smiled as he received the hug of some while others shouted 'Oto-sama'. But Naruto decided to answer Shepard's question. "You could say it... But they weren't conceived ... I'll you explain later ..." Naruto then paused and looked at the sky. "Red ..." Naruto said.

Instantly all they heard a powerful banging on the air as a red cloud began to form in the air, and then begin to descend and begin to take shape just right next to Naruto.

After the cloud took shape, they all they could see a strange humanoid creature. It was almost like a human, but it was completely red. Besides it was naked, but it had no face or private parts. **"Do you want something Naruto-sama?"** Red asked in the strange language. But Shepard and the others found the language a bit familiar.

Naruto upon hearing this looked for a split second to Red, who nodded. **"I see Naruto-sama ... So the day has come ..."** Then he looked at Shepard. **"It's nice to meet you Commander Shepard ... It's certainly a pleasure to meet the woman who made Naruto-sama finally get down to work ..."** Red stated with a slight bow, now speaking in an understandable language.

Shepard upon hearing this just looked at him. It was not something very strange. She had already seen different alien species, so they were not surprised by the appearance of Red. What got their attention was that he knows Shepard's name, after all. Naruto had told him nothing.

**"Perhaps you are what Naruto-sama needs to rebuild his life ... Maybe you could ..."**

"Red ..." Naruto interrupted, and Red realizing this quickly apologized to Naruto.

"Anyway ... Red ... You'll be in charge of the planet while I'm away ... I'll come back when this is all over ... You have power enough to keep the barrier and the Genjutsu around this place ..." Naruto stated, but this time in his native language .

And Joker whispered to Shepard. "Commander ... Is that language Japanese? ... Sounds a lot like it." Joker asked, and Shepard nodded while configuring the translator of her Omni-tool. And so did everyone, they also wanted to know what they were talking about. And they were not wrong, now they could clearly understand.

"That's all Red ... Try to take care of everyone ... The Reapers will not come here, so they have nothing to fear ..." Naruto then turned to look at the crowd and told them. "My children ... After 3000 years I have awakened from my long nap... I know you are happy to see me again after so long, but now I must leave to fulfill the mission which Shinigami-sama entrusted me several millennia ago ... But don't be sad, I will return sooner or later ... Red will take care of all of you as he has always done while I took my long naps ... But now I must go along with these people ... We'll see each other again in a few years ..." Naruto said.

All the 'children' of Naruto upon hearing this nodded, even though they were only beings created with the Rinnegan of Naruto, they saw Naruto as their father and Naruto saw them as his children.

Naruto created them because after the first 20,000 years he felt quite lonely, Kurama was not enough. So first he created Red, a humanoid being who shared all Naruto's abilities except some special as the Rinnegan or the Kyubi chakra.

And after a few hundred years he began to create these people, with all the power accumulated he had obtained over the course of the years, he decided to create them in addition to increase the power of Red over time. Until the point to be strong enough to keep the barrier which covered the planet.

Then they heard Red speaking again. **"And what about 'that' Naruto-sama ... Are you going to use them now or you will save them for later?" **Red asked

Naruto shook his head and answered. "No, it's best not to use them yet. The Reapers have not yet attack in this cycle. So it would be a waste for the moment... When the Reapers attack, I will send you a message ... You will know what to do ..." Red nodded, to later see Naruto turn around and look at the visitors on this planet.

"Okay ... Is it time to leave?" Naruto asked with a half-smile, he was able to realize that everyone was staring at him with wide eyes.

But the first to leave her state was Shepard, who shook her head and then nodded. "Yeah ... it's time to go ... There are still many things I want to ask you ..." And with that said they turned around to return to the ship, but not before saying goodbye to the people who had gathered there to see their father after several years.

All then went back up to the ship by the backside, and the others had followed them to give them a last farewell. Then the hangar door was closed and everyone saw to the ship take flight and then leave at full speed away from the planet.

**_"Good luck Naruto-sama ... When you need me ... I will not hesitate to help you..."_** Red said telepathically to Naruto, who in the ship nodded, and then his expression changed to one of complete seriousness.

The time had come ...the time to fight again ... But this time, to win...

"Before I ask you any more questions. I should show you to your quarters ..." Shepard said, and Naruto upon hearing this quickly left his serious face to look at her.

"Uhm, don't bother ... I don't need sleep ... I woke up about three years ago ... So I'm not sleepy ... I slept enough. This place will be okay ..." Naruto answered making reference to the ship's hangar.

Shepard and others then looked at him with a sweat drop on their heads. "You know ... three years without sleep is a long time ..." Shepard replied incredulously.

Naruto upon hearing this scratched his head in shame and answered. "Well, is not that much for me ... three years passes in a heartbeat ..."

Shepard sighed hearing his answer. "You know ... three years does NOT pass in a heartbeat ... But ... I think it's time for everyone to hear your story ... Come with me to the Communications Room ..." Shepard said as she looked at Naruto placing a strange mark in the hangar of the ship. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing since Naruto answered her question. "Ah yes ... These marks are used for to teleport. Wherever these marks are. I can appear in a moment ... It's just to save time ..."

"I told you to stop reading my mind ... It's quite annoying ..." Shepard added, but Naruto smiled slightly and replied. "I didn't read your mind. I read the expression on your face. I knew you wanted to know what this was ... Now you know ... But before we go, let me go to the cockpit."

Shepard just nodded and then left with Naruto out of the hangar and then went to the elevator of the ship, the others had already left long ago. They were the last to stay there.

After a few seconds they reached to the command post, and Naruto realized that all were looking him with a bit of amazement, even though they knew hide it very well.

"Commander ... That man is amazi...! Uh ... Hello ..." Kelly said with a slight blush looking at Naruto, which made him raise an eyebrow, but said nothing about it.

"Hello Kelly, nice to meet you ..." Naruto said bowing slightly.

Kelly imitated this, greeting in the same way that Naruto, but then she remembered that he knew her name. "How do you know my name? Did the Commander tell you?" she asked.

"Yeah ... I told him Kelly. Now, is there anything I need to know?" she asked.

"Right now nothing Commander..." she replied and Shepard nodded to then walk forward.

"Follow me ..." Shepard said and Naruto did so, and after a few seconds they arrived at the cabin. Place where Joker was arguing with EDI.

"Do you think that a human being can fly or even throw a huge beast without even touching it? ... I'm telling you ... That guy is not human ..."Joker said

**"Mr. Moreau, I assure you that this man is an ordinary human being. Upon entering the ship, the sensors detected that has all the characteristics of one ... It's most likely the result of special skills as each species have..." **replied EDI and when Joker was about to answer, they heard Shepard clear her throat.

Joker quickly turned around, but he saw Naruto there, and for that reason he went completely silent. Though he would never admit it out loud, Naruto intimidated him. "This is the cockpit ... What do you need from here?" Shepard asked looking at Naruto, who took a few steps forward and looked down at Joker. "Have we already passed the Mass Relay?"

"Ehm ... Not yet, within about 2 minutes we'll reach it ... What's the reason?" Joker asked.

"You'll see ... I just want to see what happens once we go through the Mass Relay."Naruto replied.

Once the time ended, they were close to the Mass Relay, and Joker looked at Naruto. "We're here ..." Joker said.

"Okay, you can pass. What I want to see is what happens once we go completely through Relay ..." Naruto replied, so Joker nodded and looked straight ahead. To then make to the ship move forward and go through the Mass Relay back to the Milky Way.

"Done... We've returned to the Milky Way, Commander ..." Joker informed to Shepard, who nodded to later see Naruto look out the left window.

She saw that he nodded; so she decided to look at there. "And the Mass Relay? Where did it go?" Shepard asked looking at Naruto, and Joker upon hearing this raised an eyebrow in confusion and also looked at there.

And Naruto decided to answer her question. "As you know, the Mass Relay suddenly appeared in your galaxy. It was me who placed it there by means of a special technique. And since I'm with you now, it is not necessary that the Mass Relay continue connecting to my world. Red took care to hide it from my planet, since I don't want anyone to go there while I'm out. Just because they would be traveling to that place in vain ..."

"Wait a minute ... Are you saying that you can control a Mass Relay just like that? Do you know how advanced the technology of Relays is? Do you know that can they can destroy an entire Stellar System if something goes wrong?" Joker asked incredulously.

"Yeah ... I've seen in first-hand what can cause the destruction of a Mass Relay ... The Reapers tried to destroy my world once destroying a Mass Relay ... That's why my Stellar System has a single planet ... But they could do nothing because of the barrier which I had placed around my planet ... It was during the cycle of the Protheans. After that the Reapers stopped trying to destroy my world ... They knew they could not destroy me." Naruto replied making Joker be even more incredulous.

"How old are you?" he asked truly interested. But Shepard decided to speak. "If you want to know, he will answer all our questions in the communications room. Come if you want, and EDI, let know the others crew members if they want to hear this."

**"All right, Commander."** EDI answered while informing the crew if they wanted to hear Naruto's story

"By the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you, Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau." Naruto stated, extending his hand to Joker after EDI said that. Joker upon hearing this rose from his seat to shake hands with Naruto.

"Yeah ... But now I want to hear your story ... I hope it's half as good from what we've seen you do there on your planet." Joker stated walking to the communications room.

Naruto then turned to see Shepard who motioned him to accompany her. Naruto nodded and then headed to the communications room, the place where there were many people who after seeing the presence of their commander besides Naruto, made way for them to enter the room properly.

Shepard and Naruto stood at the opposite end of the table, and there Naruto greeted everyone, and almost everyone returned his greeting. Then he asked. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

Saying this many raised their hands, but Naruto gave the word to Jacob. "Yeah ... I wanted to know how you can speak Japanese on your planet ... I found it very strange ..."

"Well, surely it's a coincidence with the language that you call Japanese. And no ... I don't have anything to do with the country called Japan even if they speak the same language ..." Naruto replied, and this surprised Jacob since he had not asked that latter, but he had guessed it.

And Shepard upon hearing this nudged Naruto's waist while whispering. "I told you to stop doing that ... People don't like their minds be read without permission ..."

Naruto after the blow had to rub the spot she hit because it was a very precise hit. And although he was immortal, he could still feel pain. But then he smiled nervously and nodded toward Shepard.

The others didn't know what their commander told him, but they didn't ask since this time Joker spoke. "Ehm ... Naruto, right?" Joker asked seeing a nod from Naruto. "Well. I have two questions. The first is, how can you do all that shit you did? And the other is how old are you really." Joker asked, and many nodded at this, this was what almost everyone wanted to hear.

"My age is ninety-nine thousand seven hundred thirty-four years ... I count them to not forget to those who were once special to me ..." Naruto answered, causing everyone who was there open their eyes and jaws in shock.

"But how is that possible? Not even the Asari can live so long ..." Miranda asked from her place, she was quite interested in the abilities of this man. Maybe he could be a great help for Cerberus and for that reason she was listening to this conversation.

"Phew, man ... But if you don't seem to be more than 20 years old ..." Joker spoke again.

Naruto looked at him and answered. "My appearance is not important ... I can't get old or die ... not until I complete my mission ..."

This drew the attention of everyone, so one of those who were there asked what type of mission that was. "Before I tell you my mission ... I'll tell you my story ... It may be long, so I warn you that we'll be here for a long time." Naruto actually had no problem in telling all his history and secrets, what could these people do with this kind of information? Although it might sound arrogant for his part he could simply destroy anyone who tried to mess with him.

"It all started several years ago ... The day of my birth ..." He began to tell the story of the Kyūbi attack, of how he was the outcast of his village. Hated and despised most of his childhood. Of how when he was just 6 fell into a secret organization in his village lead by a man who wanted to use him as his personal weapon. But over time this man raised him as a son.

There he commented that his character changed quite a bit, he now was cold and serious about various things. But of course, the leader of his village (Sarutobi) then learned that he was there, so he ordered to the leader of that organization to remove him immediately.

Although it was a little late because he already had changed, he had learned many things when he was there, things like his Uzumaki lineage, one of the most powerful clans that had existed in his world several years ago.

He also said that he went to the ruins of his clan and there he found a spherical object which was for several years in the possession of his clan.

Shepard had seen that object in the vision. She wanted to ask about it, but she just stayed quiet listening with great interest the story of Naruto, who continued telling about his past.

He remarked about an organization which wanted to hunt the tailed beasts which existed in his world. He told that he had one, which was that huge beast that everyone had seen, only at the beginning he had 9 tails instead of 10, and he was of an orange color.

He told about the war against the organization after he had killed almost everyone in that organization. And because of the training and the ideas he had received while still a child, he didn't stand there doing nothing. He went in search of the last member after this declared the war against everyone.

He said it was a very tough battle because an unexpected enemy appeared, but he ended up victorious after several hours of intense fighting. After Naruto had beaten up the man, he told very graphically how he had ripped his eyes to then implant them in him. (Rinnegan) In order to fulfill a promise he had made to his tailed beast; which was to make him the most powerful Biju.

At that time he didn't care about the other beasts, he had simply deleted the consciousness of them all with the help of the Apple of Eden and then merged their power in his Biju, causing Kurama to suffer the changes that everyone had seen when they were on his planet.

And after that nothing happened for several years in his world, people had decided that Naruto be their leader since he had talent for it. Besides for defeating the organization which wanted to dominate his world.

But as time passed the Reapers arrived, he told about how his invasion took them by surprise, but they managed to repel the first wave. But when the large fleets arrived, they started dropping like flies. And he could not save them all, even with all his power, and for this reason he had to use the last resort to eliminate all the Reapers.

After that Naruto briefly commented about his conversation with the Shinigami and then the arrival of Shepard to his planet, and why he had joined them.

"Wow ...So, there were more people like you? Capable of performing all those crazy attacks?" Joker asked surprised.

"Not everyone could do what I can do, some were ... Normal, for Shinobi standards ... Some were different from the others, and I was one of them." Naruto replied.

"Commander ... I think we should send him to a Cerberus base so they can analyze him. Maybe we can use that Chakra he described if we extract it a bit, and then implant it into humans ..." Miranda said.

For some reason Shepard felt some anger at those words, she didn't like the idea of seeing Naruto being analyzed by Cerberus, but Naruto spoke before her. "That will not be possible ... No one besides me is able to use chakra ..." Naruto answered.

"Why do you say that?" Jacob asked, though he didn't agree with Miranda, he could not deny that it would be interesting to do one of those elemental attacks.

"None of you have chakra networks ... In the hypothetical case that you can implant my chakra... You would die inevitably... There's a whole story behind it. From the creator of the Shinobi world and a few other things ... But right now I don't feel like continuing. Another day I will if you want to know ... But for now I need something else ... And urgently ..." Naruto answered.

"What do you want?" Shepard asked, looking at him, and Naruto upon hearing this scratched his head nervously and replied. "Uhm ... Well, you see, I'm a man ... And I have my needs ... You know ..." Naruto stated a little embarrassed, and most people could understand what he meant, and for that reason they could not help but blush.

"Can you not wait a little more?" Shepard asked pushing away the blush on her face.

Naruto smiled upon hearing this. "Well ... Yes can ... If I already waited a few ..." and then Naruto began counting. "Well, it was long ago ..." Naruto concluded with a laugh.

Shepard then sighed and said. "Okay ... Everyone return to your stations. The meeting is dismissed." After saying this all nodded and left to go back to their posts.

"Joker ... Head to Omega. We need to find our new recruits ..." Joker upon hearing this nodded and went back to the cabin. And Shepard turned to look at Naruto. "In Omega you will find what you're looking for ... Just try to go unnoticed ... That place is dangerous. Try not to do anything showy."

"I will if anyone tries to attack you, Commander ..." Naruto replied and Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you are the only reason that I left my planet. If something happens to you, then I'll have to return to my planet. I can't let anything bad happen to you... It's something that I can't allow." Naruto stated firmly and with a very serious face, which caused her blush slightly.

But Shepard shook her head quickly. What was wrong with her? Acting like a little girl in front of a superstar ... A very handsome superstar. _"What the hell is happening to me?"_ Shepard asked herself, but she believed that Naruto would read her mind again but he didn't because he still held the determined look.

"Well don't think that I don't know how to defend myself ... I don't need someone to be protecting me. I know how to take care of myself ..." Shepard replied as she walked out of the room to go to the galaxy map and set course to Omega.

Naruto smiled at that, but said nothing as he also came out of the communications room to then look in more detail to the ship. Even though he had seen all kinds of ships when he was waiting all this time for living things to come to his planet, he could not deny that he liked to see what technology could achieve. And for this reason he wanted to examine the Normandy. He had so many things on his mind to improve the ship, but he had to be sure if the changes he wanted to do would not be a problem. Maybe he could talk a little more with EDI to argue with her about it.

After that he went near the galaxy map to see Shepard setting course. He also realized that the girl who was in the right glanced at him so Naruto winked at her causing to blush. But again she returned to work. And Naruto just laughed mentally of the reaction. He still liked doing that in women. After all these years he still hadn't lost his touch.

Shepard realized Naruto's presence, so she started telling him what their main mission was at the moment, although Naruto knew everything. Shepard just decided to give him information, after all Naruto had already given much.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Chapter finished, I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Well, I'll quickly explain a few things. Yes Naruto is immortal, he can't die ... But don't think because of this things will be easy for him, you will see what I have in mind in the future. We do not have much action for now, so wait until things get rough.**

**The small fight between Kurama and Naruto. Yes, Naruto might sound a bit arrogant, but he was only bothering Kurama, they have not seen each other for a long, and he just wanted to joke around with his friend. And Naruto put him in the Gedō Mazō with his consent, so Kurama can increase his power gathering much more Natural energy than he would being outside and since Naruto slept for some time, he told Naruto that put him in there.**

**I summarized the story of Naruto a bit, it is be a bit like "A demon in the shadows" but I clarify that it's not the same, is very different as some might realize.**

**Now I want to ask a question. Do you want this to be exclusively NarutoxShepard, or perhaps could be a TalixNarutoxShepard. It is just that I don't like seeing Tali with Garrus ¬ ¬. I like Garrus, but Tali ... Tali :(**

**But hey, I don't want to force you to choose anything; let me know about it in the reviews.**

**Oh yeah, and if you want me to update this more often ... Well let's see how successful this fic is. I'm very focused on "A demon in the shadows." If you have not read it yet, you can have some idea of the powers of Naruto, though of course the past of Naruto in this fic is very different from the other. Although there are several things that they share in common.**

**And don't forget to add me on Facebook. The link it's on my bio.**

**Greetings to all.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Reviews: 98 - Favs: 328 - Follows: 411**

* * *

Organic being talking. "Hello"

Organic being thinking. _"Whatever."_

Non-Organic being / Demon talking. **"Assimilation completed."**

Non-Organic being / Demon thinking. **_"Sure"_**

**Before start, remember to read my notes. There are annoying people who ask things that are explained in my notes. So read them before asking pleaaaaase! And again thanks to everybody for your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

"All right, we arrived at Omega ... Remember Naruto ... Nothing flashy." Shepard said in front of the exit gate of the Normandy. Along with her were Naruto and Jacob.

Shepard decided Miranda would stay on the ship, she wanted to see a little more of Naruto's skills, she wanted to know what else he could do.

Hearing what Shepard said Naruto could not help smiling. "Okay Commander. As long as they don't try anything against you ..." Naruto replied.

Shepard sighed upon hearing this and then checked her equipment for one last time, and then the gate of the ship opened. Then they entered Omega.

They began walking slowly through a corridor which had several windows. Shepard was in front, while the others of her team followed her from behind.

And only after just 10 seconds of start walking they were intercepted by someone who Naruto could recognize as a Salarian, who smiled and opened his arms seeing Shepard.

"Ah! Welcome to Omega. You're new here, aren't you? I can always tell... Allow me to-" The Salarian said rapidly, but he could not finish, because another strange creature with a brown armor and with four eyes completely black, interrupted him.

"Oh ... Hello, Moklan. I was just-" the Salarian again spoke hastily and nervously looking towards the newcomer. And Naruto could recognize him by Shepard's memories as a Batarian, but he just stood silently watching everything.

"Leave, Fargut. Now..." Moklan said with a hoarse and threatening voice to the nervous Salarian. Who quickly nodded and ran away.

Moklan then looked back at the front, more specifically to Shepard. "Blasted scavengers. Welcome to Omega... Shepard." Greeted the Batarian bowing his head slightly.

Shepard upon hearing this crossed her hands behind her back and asked. "You know who I am?"

"Of course. We had you tagged the moment you entered the Terminus Systems. You're not as subtle as you think. Aria wants to know what brings a dead Spectre to Omega. I suggest you go to Afterlife now and present yourself." Moklan answered.

Shepard upon hearing this wrinkled her face and did a stop sign. "Cut the attitude. I'm not here to cause problems for Omega." She refuted.

Moklan upon hearing this chuckled and then replied as he made gestures. "Things explode around you, Shepard. You can't blame Aria for keeping an eye on you... Afterlife. Now." And with that said Moklan turned around and left.

Naruto hearing what that man said could not help but chuckle, and Shepard noticed, but she did not pay much attention. So she gestured to the others to follow her and everyone started to walk back to the front.

And being near the end of the corridor, they saw a man in an orange armor with white and tattooed arms; giving a knee to the stomach to a Batarian, who was dressed in clothes that were quite dated.

The Batarian feeling the blow fell on the floor while growling due to the pain. But then the Batarian sat on the floor supported by the wall as he looked at Shepard. "Please... You have to help me."

"No one said you could talk, jackass." Replied the man giving him a punch in the head.

"You Zaeed Massani?" Shepard asked behind the man.

The man upon hearing this turned around and nodded. "Yeah, that's me. You must be the Commander Shepard. I hear we have a galaxy to save." Zaeed replied.

Shepard upon hearing this approached Zaeed while saying. "Good to have you, Zaeed. We have a lot to do." She added shaking hands.

"That's what they tell me." Zaeed answered as he grabbed his gun from his holster after finishing the greeting with Shepard. Then he turned and motioned with the gun to the Batarian to get up. "I assume the Illusive Man told you about our arrangement ..." Zaeed asked.

"No. I guess he decided to leave that information out of the dossier ..." Shepard answered.

"Good thing I asked ..." Zaeed added to look back at Shepard and then approach her.

"Picked up a mission a little while back, just before I signed on with Cerberus. Though you might be interested. You heard the name Vido Santiago? He's the head of the Blue Suns. Runs the whole organization. Seems he recently captured an Eldfell-Ashland refinery on Zorya and is using their workers for slave labors. The company wants it dealt with." Zaeed said.

"I'll make sure we get that done ..." Shepard replied.

"Good. Get it out of the way so we can concentrate on being big goddamn heroes." Zaeed added sarcastically, then he looked back at Batarian who upon seeing this quickly began to run toward the direction in which Shepard and the others had come.

Zaeed realizing this quickly pointed his gun at Batarian leg and fired one shot. But the bullet never reached the Batarian since it seemed to be stopped by a kind of barrier which appeared just behind the Batarian, who had suddenly stopped by some force.

"There is no reason to shoot him ..." Naruto stated quietly with arms crossed.

Shepard upon hearing this understood what had happened, and she could not help but squint. What part of "nothing flashy" he had not understood?

Zaeed hearing this voice looked at Naruto to then get closer at him. To then begin to look him carefully. "Hmmm ... You are not what you appear to ... You're a murderer ... Why do you care what I do with this Batarian?" Zaeed asked looking at Naruto straight in the eyes. And Naruto stared back.

"There is no reason for us to fight among ourselves. We all have a common enemy. And killing each other only would decrease our firepower ..." Naruto replied wisely.

Zaeed upon hearing this smiled. But then he shook his head. "Well ... Okay. I'm not stupid. I can tell by your eyes that you're not playing. Still, I must take him. I can't leave my work unfinished."

Naruto upon hearing this nodded and released the barrier, stopping his containment of the Batarian who instantly fell to his knees. "Okay ... I can't deny you that. Take him away." Naruto replied.

Zaeed smiled again, he did not know this guy at all. But that look in his eyes told him he was extremely powerful. He could feel it, it was ... strange. And he could tell that he liked it. But then he reached down and grabbed the Batarian to carry along with him somewhere.

After that Shepard came out of the end of the hall to turn a corner, and there was a door with a strange green circle.

"Naruto ... remember this well ... Nothing flashy ..." Shepard said, she knew she was being a bit annoying. But she did not want to risk Naruto destroying the place completely because someone decided to mock his clothes or something ... And when she thought the latter she wanted to facepalm.

"Okay ... I'll change my clothes, Commander ..." Naruto said, he had read Shepard's mind... unintentionally.

Shepard upon hearing this quickly turned around. "It's not necessary ... We don't have time ..." and she could not finish because she saw that a kind of white beam of light began to surround Naruto, more specifically where his clothes were, for a few seconds, to then dissipate and reveal what Naruto now had.

Now he wore armor that was mostly a white color and black in places. He still had those strange commas, but now in the arms. And on the back were ... 2 Swords? Red and shining a little at the ends. **(Picture in my bio)**

Shepard seeing the change nodded and said. "Well ... Now you'll pass more unnoticed ... And stop reading my mind ..." She said with a sigh, but then turned around to touch something at the door, which made a noise, and then opened.

"Man, you must teach me to do that ..." Jacob said looking at Naruto surprised.

Naruto smiled and replied. "We shall see ..."

They then walked to the front; ignoring the stares from some people who seemed to know Shepard were giving, so they went up some stairs and reached the entrance of Afterlife. There the guards let them pass without any problems.

So they just continued their way down the hall before Afterlife, only to be stopped by three Batarians who stood in their way. All well-armed. "What are you looking at?" asked the one who was in the front with an arrogant look to Shepard.

Shepard upon hearing this looked him in straight in the eyes. "Don't you have something better to do than to pick fights with people you don't know?" Shepard asked quite serious.

The Batarian upon hearing this growled and answered. "No. Just the ones who get in my face."

Shepard then took her gun from her holster and began to examine it while saying. "You see my gun. Do you really want to do this?" She asked threateningly and Naruto upon hearing this could not help but smile slightly.

"I ... Fine. You're off the hook... For now. See you around." The Batarian replied already intimidated, and then they walked towards the entrance of the Afterlife.

"Good form of intimidation without resorting to violence, Commander." Naruto stated with a half-smile.

Shepard upon hearing this smiled as she kept her gun. "The Batarians in Omega are likely to get too smart for their own good ... You must show them that you are willing to go until the end. I won't let them intimidate me because I'm a woman. Anyway, let's enter Afterlife ..." Shepard replied to then walk again towards the front.

And the more they approached they could hear music. Until then a few seconds later Shepard stood before another door and again pressed the green circle, causing the door to open at high speed.

Now the music sounded with a lot more volume. And Naruto seeing the place was frankly surprised, lights, scenery. Everything was new to him. He had never seen anything like this in the Elemental Nations.

He smiled at the Asaris dancing on a circular platform; in the middle was a kind of hologram or something like that, showing other Asaris dancers. And Shepard could notice Naruto smiling. "Hey ... wait a minute, let's talk to the manager of this place and then you can do what you want ..." Shepard said looking at Naruto, who upon hearing this stopped since he was approaching to the bar to get a better look .

But when he heard this stopped halfway. To then turn around while scratching his head nervously. "Aaah ... I thought ..." But he could not finish because Shepard started walking towards where the manager was.

Naruto sighed in defeat and started walking. "Wow ... Who would have said that the Commander would tame the strongest man in the universe so fast?" Jacob asked with a smile looking at Naruto.

Naruto smiled to hear this and replied. "I learned long ago that you have to let women have control. It turns out better ..."

Jacob smiled at this, but then they quickly began to follow their commander since she asked if they would come or not. So in order to not to piss her off, they quickly began to follow her.

They walked around the platform until they reached an area where there were stairs. Shepard went up and saw several Batarians guards and some Turians while climbing. After she climbed the first stairs she instantly turned to the right to then try to climb the last stairs.

But she could not because they saw the guards quickly drew their weapons, and Naruto took this as a hostile gesture. And before anyone could say anything, all the guards and the Asari who was at the bottom of the stairs had fallen to the floor, because they had felt that something suddenly had surrounded them and then draw them to the floor.

This surprised everyone, even more to those who were being affected by the pressure. Since they had never felt anything like this, besides they could not stand up. And Shepard knew who was doing this, so she quickly turned around and exclaimed. "Naruto! Calm down! They won't do anything to me! They are just being cautious!" Shepard exclaimed trying to calm Naruto down, who had a serious look on his face and his arms crossed.

But then Shepard noticed the expression on Naruto's face softened, and then she saw that all stood up quickly. And everyone could hear what Shepard said, so now they knew who had been responsible.

"You bastard!" shouted a Batarian before Naruto as he pulled out his rifle and fired a burst. Some of his colleagues did the same because of the impression. And the Asari who was up started shouting to stop, but it looked like they did not hear and continued their shots.

And Shepard could only sigh, and Jacob looked surprised just how bullets passed through Naruto, who was looking at his nails with a bored look.

After a few seconds of being 'dodging bullets' Naruto sighed and said. "Well, forgive me. I didn't want to do that. I just detected a hostile situation and I had to defend my Commander ..." Naruto stated looking at the guards who were looking at him with wide eyes.

Not even a single bullet had hit him, and that he had not even moved an inch from his place. "It's the devil ..." a human guard who was there said.

"All of you enough already!" the Asari exclaimed approaching her men. Then she looked down at Shepard and said. "Shepard, control your soldier if you don't want me to kick you out!" the Asari exclaimed, her name was Aria T'Loak.

"Yes, forgive him... he still doesn't adapt well to situations ... I'll talk with him on the ship ..." Shepard said with a look of reproach at Naruto, who was smiling nervously.

Aria nodded pleased to hear this, and then she ordered one of her guards to approach Shepard. And quickly he began to examine her with his Omni-tool. Shepard did not complain and let him to examine her.

Meanwhile Aria was subtly looking at Naruto; no doubt what he had done quite caught her attention. Especially what he had done to the bullets do not hurt him. She had clearly seen how the bullets hit him and then passed through like if he was a mere hologram. It was quite interesting, and maybe she could hire him ... If so she would have much more control over Omega.

But it was Shepard ... She would deal with that later, maybe they could reach an agreement. After all she was Aria T'Loak.

So she just continued to stare at her club in front of the balcony, just to hear her guard say. "She's clean."

Aria nodded and heard Shepard say. "I was told you're the person to talk to if I have questions ..."

Aria then turned around with a serious look. "Depends on the questions."

"You run Omega?" Shepard asked, just to be sure.

Aria then laughed arrogantly at the same time she put on a look. "I am Omega ..." she stated turning around to look at the club as she opened her arms.

Then she lowered them to approach Shepard again. "But you need more. Everybody needs more something. And they all come to me ..."

She then started walking around Shepard while saying. "I'm the boss, CEO, queen if you're feeling dramatic. It doesn't matter. Omega has no titled ruler and only… one rule ..."

She then sat down on the couch and sentenced with a cocky grin. "Don't fuck with Aria ..." Naruto smiled hearing this; certainly there were people who called enough to his attention ... And this woman was no exception ... She was also hot...

"Sounds like neither of us likes being jerked around ..." Shepard replied.

"And on your ship that would matter. Here, we entertain my preferences." She said and then motioned to Shepard to sit on the couch at her right.

Shepard did so and then crossed her leg. "So, what can I do for you?" Aria asked looking at Shepard.

Upon hearing this, Shepard nodded and asked about the location of Mordin Solus. Aria did not refuse and answered all questions from Shepard, who nodded pleased for getting the location of the Salarian doctor who would help them fight the seeker swarms of the Collectors.

After that Shepard asked about the location of Archangel. And what she heard did not please her much. "No, I'm putting a team together; he is on my list." Shepard answered after Aria asked if she was going to kill him.

"Interesting ... You're going to make some enemies teaming up with Archangel. That's assuming you can get to him. He's in a bit of trouble right now." Aria added.

"Just tell me how to find him ..." Shepard replied abruptly.

And Aria upon hearing this smiled slightly, but continued. "The local merc groups are recruiting anyone with a gun to help them take down Archangel."

"Sounds like that might be our ticket in..." Jacob said from his place with a smile looking at Naruto, who smiled back and nodded.

"They're using a private room for recruiting ... just over there. I'm sure they'll sing you up ..." Aria stated indicating Shepard the place, and with a fairly obvious guess.

"I appreciate the help." Shepard stated.

"See if you still feel that way when the mercs realize you're here to help him ..." Aria replied with a smile.

"But, I gotta go ..." Shepard said standing.

But Aria quickly caught her attention. "Wait Commander ... I also have a few questions ..." Aria said.

Shepard upon hearing this raised a confused eyebrow, but nodded. "What do you want to know?" Shepard asked, expecting a question about how she was alive or something.

"Get close please ..." Aria said with a sign with her fingers while smiling at Naruto.

Shepard upon hearing this looked suspiciously at Aria, especially because she was giving a rather provocative smile to Naruto, who had nodded and began to move toward them with his hands behind his back.

Once he was close, Aria gently patted next to where she was. And Naruto did not object and did so. "What do you want ... Aria-san?" Naruto asked with respect.

And Aria knew the term which Naruto used to address her. After all, she was an Asari with several years. "Oooh. So you're from that country called Japan from the planet Earth?" Aria asked with a smile.

Naruto upon hearing this smiled and shook his head. "No ... I'm not from there. Moreover, I'm not even from this galaxy ..." Naruto replied sincerely.

But Aria upon hearing this laughed openly, but then stopped since Naruto, the Commander and the other member of his team had quite serious looks. "No ... Really? Are you not from this galaxy?" Aria asked confused.

Naruto nodded. "Oooh that makes things much more interesting ..." Aria stated, reducing a little more distance with Naruto.

But Shepard seeing this already got tired and said. "Okay ... Naruto ... It's time to continue our mission ..." Shepard interrupted with a serious look.

But Aria didn't like this. "Commander ... Let me talk for a few minutes alone with your soldier ..." Aria said with a serious look. What she really wanted was that Naruto to work for her as one of her men. He would definitely help her rule without problems on Omega. She knew there were some people who disagreed with her being the ruler here, and with someone like Naruto she would not have to worry about it.

Shepard upon hearing this returned the same look, and was about to refuse when he heard a laugh from Naruto. "Haha, c'mon Commander. Don't worry about me. I would also like to talk to Aria-'chan'" Naruto said with a smile without looking away from Aria, who upon hearing how Naruto called her, smiled. Yes ... he was already falling to her charms.

Naruto knew what Aria wanted to do, but it was a shame she would not get it. But maybe he could release the tension that had accumulated for so long in her...

"Okay ... Do what you want ..." Shepard replied... angry? But hey, she did not mind that...

She then turned around and said to Jacob. "Let's go ..." Jacob nodded but Naruto spoke again.

"But wait Commander ... I can be here and with you at the same time." Naruto said now looking at Shepard, who upon hearing this turned around and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

But then everyone saw amazed how what looked like wood started to come off of his body. Until after a few seconds it took shape into Naruto, causing those who had not yet seen this technique eyes to widen.

The clone realizing being created walked slowly Shepard to stand beside her. "Do we continue with our mission, Commander?" the clone asked quietly, ignoring the looks that were given to him by others in the room.

Shepard upon hearing this just turned around and then began to descend the stairs. The clone took this as a yes and followed her along with Jacob.

Aria was surprised by what she had seen, but then shook her head and said. "Oh well, you're certainly very interesting ... But tell me ... Naruto, right?" Aria asked as she stroked Naruto's face, who was only smiling.

Naruto upon hearing this nodded; and Aria smiled and continued. "Tell me Naruto ... What is someone like you, doing with someone like Shepard?" Aria asked continuing her touching.

"The Commander has a mission, and I decided to help her to complete that mission ..." Naruto replied to then grab Aria's hand and lower it.

Aria upon seeing this smiled and then stood up. "What do you say if we take this pleasant conversation somewhere else?" Aria asked coquettishly, using her skills as a former dancer.

Naruto smiled at that and stood up then followed Aria, who had begun to descend the stairs and went straight. There a door opened to practically nothing, but Naruto did not care and just followed Aria ... he knew what she wanted to do. But it was not like he cared...

And back to the Commander, she and her team were currently boarding an X3M vehicle.

After talking with the mercenary recruiter for the Blue Suns. Shepard had gone to where a soldier of the Blue Suns was waiting for them to send them to where Archangel was killing the freelancers.

The entire way Shepard walked in a hurry, as if she wanted complete the mission as quickly as possible. But the others didn't care much, surely she wanted to finish with the other outstanding missions then she had to continue her primary mission. Which was searching for the Collectors.

So they also boarded the vehicle along with Shepard, and once everyone was on board, the ship took off and started heading to where Archangel was.

The trip was strangely silent; no one even said the slightest word. All were quiet, saying nothing ... Which was weird, first because Naruto was not used to keeping quiet, and because Naruto thought that Shepard or even Jacob would ask him questions, but they did not. So the clone also remained silent.

Until after 15 minutes they arrived at their destination. The vehicle door opened automatically, and Shepard did not wait for the vehicle to land. She just jumped from the ship to get down, and the others also imitated her.

Just when everyone touched the floor, a Batarian of the Blue Suns appeared. "It's about time they sent me someone who looks like they can actually fight..." The Batarian said; his name was Salkie.

Shepard and others upon hearing this turned to look at the Batarian who continued. "They tell you what we're up against?" he asked.

"Just tell us where to go ..." Shepard replied with a serious look.

"Archangel's holed up in a building at the end of the boulevard over there. He's got a superior position, and the only way in is over a very exposed bridge... It's a killing ground. But he's getting tired, making mistakes. We'll have him soon enough." Salkie added.

"I'll get to him. Just point me at that bridge." Shepard replied flatly.

"I like your attitude, but we've got a plan in place. You'll be on a distraction team. Head straight over the bridge and keep Archangel busy so the infiltration team can sneak behind him." Salkie replied.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Naruto asked with a straight face.

"Pretty much. But you look like you can handle it..." Salkie replied with a shrug. But he continued instantly. "Head up to the boulevard and get to the third barricade. Talk to Sergeant Cathka. He'll tell you when to go in."

Shepard nodded and finished. "I better go find Sergeant Cathka..."

"Good idea ... Watch yourself on the boulevard. Archangel's killed dozens out there already." And with that said Salkie withdrew.

"Hehehehe. Well Commander ... Time to go and kick some asses." Naruto stated with a smile and cracking the fingers.

Shepard did not answer, just started walking quickly toward the front again. Thing that made both men in her team raise an eyebrow. Naruto did not want to read her mind; Shepard already made her point of view clear.

What he did know is that she was angry, and he knew the motive but not the reason. So he just sighed ... Women.

He started walking toward the front, like Jacob who could not help smiling. No doubt this trip was entertaining.

They walked around the site. Naruto saw Shepard speaking very rudely to the people who were there. Requesting information, asking who they were and stuff. Naruto just continued watching.

After Shepard spoke to all leaders of the respective organizations that were there she walked into a room, there were many Mechs of all kinds.

She hacked them without words and then left the room, to then go where Cathka should be.

Upon arrival they saw four men standing guard where Cathka was who at this time was repairing the A-61 Mantis Gunship.

"Cathka?" Shepard asked. The human man in the middle pointed back and then they gave way so Shepard and others can pass. They did so, and came where he was.

Cathka; a Batarian, noticing her presence stopped and then turned around. "Sergeant Cathka ..." he said proudly by the range he possessed.

Then he pressed something on his helmet and polarized mask of the same rose. "Ah ... You must be the group Salkie mentioned. You're just in time." Cathka said seriously.

"We're you waiting for us?" Shepard asked.

Cathka nodded but then continued. "The infiltration team is about to give us the signal. Archangel won't know what hit him." Cathka stated with a smirk as he walked through the small space he had and then left the soldering gun had been using moments ago on a table.

Then he turned around to see Shepard in front of him while he lit a cigarette. "Got any questions? This may be your last chance." Cathka asked releasing the smoke.

Shepard put aside the smoke in her face and then asked. "Are you leading the assault?"

"Ha! They don't pay me enough. I just plan the attacks and fix the damn gunship... You freelancers get the privilege of..." but he could not finish since the display on the table someone said they had the green light to attack.

Cathka quickly approached the screen and said. "Check ... Bravo team - go, go, go!" Saying this the freelancers who were outside went quickly towards the bridge to perform the plan. All addressing to a suicidal strategy.

Cathka then smiled and said, stepping away from the screen and then look at Shepard. "Archangel's got quite a surprise waiting for him. But that means no more waiting for me." He then lowered his polarized mask to continue his work. "Gotta get her back to a hundred percent before Tarak decides he needs her again." Shepard upon hearing this looked at soldering gun on the table.

She smiled and grabbed it as she approached Cathka to then pat his back. "You're working too hard ..." And with that said Shepard smiled again before nailing the soldering gun in Cathka's back, who could only scream and squirm as he felt the electric shock through his body.

Then he fell to his knees to finally fallen down dead to the ground. She then walked out of there calmly and with a smile on her face. Only to see a very serious look on Naruto. "Commander ... That was completely unnecessary ..." Naruto stated with a reproachful look.

Shepard upon hearing this frowned and replied. "Oh yeah? I don't care what you think. Remember that I am the one who is in charge. NOT you." She stated hitting Naruto's chest with her finger.

"If you don't want to follow my orders, return to your planet ... I don't care, I don't need you here ..." Shepard stated angrily and then start walking towards the bridge.

Naruto and Jacob looked at each other in surprise, and Naruto was tired. He was no longer a child and he would not accept a child's tantrum. So he practically disappeared from Jacob's sight to appear in an instant front of Shepard, holding her arms, stopping her halfway. "Listen carefully Commander. You're right, you're in charge, and I will not deny you that. But stop acting like a brat ... Tell me, what is the reason for your anger?" Naruto asked with a commanding voice, which surprised Shepard slightly.

"I'm not angry..." Shepard replied without looking away.

"Commander ... I'm old ... I have much more experience than you in these things ... You can't fool me ... Tell me, what is the reason for your anger?" Naruto asked again.

"Get off me! I'm not angry." Shepard replied pushing Naruto back. And when she felt free began to walk forward again.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and then said. "Are you angry that the Boss is sleeping with Aria?" Naruto asked, and this made Shepard stop instantly. She clenched her fists but then continued walking.

And seeing this reaction Naruto spoke again. "Commander ... I'm afraid that I can't reciprocate your feelings if you came to develop some towards me. I don't know, and I don't want to find it out. I just want to tell you that I didn't come to this place to enter into a loving relationship. My mission is to destroy the Reapers, I can't do anything more than that ... I'm sorry." Naruto sentenced, causing Shepard feel a stab in the heart.

She had been a fool. She did not know if she was in love with Naruto ... Maybe it was admiration for what she had seen him do or maybe it was love for the times she saw him devastated in the vision... She was confused.

Maybe it was admiration ... or love. Goddamn it! How could this happen to her? The fucking savior of the Citadel! Having the sudden behavior of a teenage brat. She just could not understand it, she had never thought about having a relationship. She always thought that she would dedicate herself exclusively to her career as a soldier of the Alliance.

And although she barely knew Naruto there was something that made her feel attracted to him, maybe it was the aura that she felt when she was near him. That aura that conveyed safety, strength, warmth. It was strange, and Shepard could not explain how she could feel something like that.

Surely Naruto was so powerful that he could not hold all his power and for that reason people could feel that ... or maybe not.

But it was not the time to think about that, if they continued delaying, their new recruit could die. So she put her hand on her hip and grabbed the shotgun on her back to point it forward and start walking. "... Enough already ... Time to continue this mission ..." Shepard said with a commanding voice.

Naruto hearing this smiled and nodded in satisfaction, and then he started walking quietly forward. He would not intervene ... At least not now, he wanted to see Shepard's skills; he still had not seen them and he was interested.

Jacob also began following them, although he found the discussion between the Commander and Naruto entertaining, now he had to get serious to continue the mission. So he pulled his gun and started walking toward the front.

They came to a barricade and passed over to the bridge. There they saw that several freelancers were shooting at a building which was at the end of the bridge. Presumably where Archangel was.

Shepard looked back to see her team. They all nodded and then Shepard prepared herself.

Naruto then looked closely at what Shepard wanted to do, and the next thing he saw surprised him. He saw Shepard surrounded with her biotic cloak and then instantly transported to an impressive speed in a straight-line, leaving behind a trail of light blue. Strongly hitting the back of one of the freelancer who died instantly due to the powerful attack.

His companion turned around quickly realizing this, but Shepard was faster, and before the other could do something. He was already dead due of an accurate shot of Shepard's shotgun right in his stomach.

After that Shepard turned quickly, to then cover her hand with her biotic power and launch an attack which completely wrapped another freelancer who tried to attack her from behind.

The freelancer began to float against his will, and realizing that Shepard drew her pistol and gave an accurate shot in his head killing him instantly. After that, the freelancer's body fell into the emptiness.

"Wow ... you're definitely amazing Commander ..." Naruto stated approaching Shepard after Jacob and Shepard have ended with the freelancers on the bridge. He had not done anything; Jacob and Shepard were the ones responsible for this.

"I told you I didn't need you to protect me ..." Shepard replied with a smile.

Naruto also returned the smile, but then he saw that Shepard became serious and then start running towards the building at the end of the bridge.

Naruto and Jacob followed since it seemed that there were still some freelancers trying to reach Archangel.

So after a while they came to the building, it had neither doors, nor windows. So it was easy for them to enter.

Shepard went up a ramp, took out her shotgun from her hip but kept it again since she saw Naruto over the body of one of the freelancers. "How did you arrive so fast? You were right behind us ..." Shepard asked.

Naruto did not answer with words, he did it with actions. Shepard saw Naruto enter into a kind of swirling distortion, to then appear in the same swirling beside her. "Forgive me Commander, but I went ahead since didn't want you to kill them. I don't see the need to do ..." Naruto replied.

Shepard looked at him hearing this, but then shrugged. "Okay ... Maybe you're right ... But are you sure you that they won't wake up and be a problem for us?" she asked.

"Please Commander ... I trust my skills ..." Naruto replied with a small smile.

Shepard also smiled back, but then shook her head and started walking toward the front to look for her new recruit.

They didn't try to open the door that the freelancers were trying to open since this just opened when they approached.

Shepard entered first and saw a man in blue armor with a helmet of the same color. Aiming his sniper rifle from the window that overlooked the bridge. "Archangel?" Shepard asked.

Archangel upon hearing this made a sign to stop while beginning to point to a site with his sniper rifle, then he shoot right on the head of an freelancer who believed that he was covered.

After that Archangel stood up to turn around and slowly approach the people who called him.

Shepard also approached as well as the others, just to see the man taking off his helmet, and the person who Shepard saw made her smile. "Shepard ... I thought you were dead ..." Archangel said sitting on a couch in the room.

"Garrus! What are you doing here?" Shepard asked, opening her arms and a smile.

Garrus chuckled and replied. "Just keeping my skills sharp. A little target practice..."

"You okay?" Shepard asked.

Garrus nodded and replied. "Been better, but it sure is good to see a friendly face ..." he stated with a smile at the end. But then he continued. "Killing mercs is hard work. Especially on my own."

Shepard upon hearing this brought her hand on her neck to rub it. "You nailed me good a couple of times, by the way."

"Concussive rounds only. No harm done. Didn't want the mercs getting suspicious." Garrus replied.

"Uh-huh..." Shepard replied wryly.

"If I wanted to do more than take your shields down, I'd have done it ..." Garrus replied with a smile, but continued. "Besides, you were taking your sweet time. I needed to get you moving."

"Well, we got here, but I don't think getting out will be as easy..." Shepard said, but she heard a giggle from Naruto, so she turned around and asked. "Can you get us out of here?" she asked.

"Of course Commander... Do you remember the mark I placed on the ship?" he asked.

Shepard upon hearing this slightly opened her eyes and nodded. "Okay ... get us out of here ..." she replied.

But Naruto shook his head and answered. "I could do it ... But I don't think your friend wants to get out of here so easily ..."

Shepard upon hearing this looked at Garrus, who was again pointing to the bridge which overlooked the building. "Shepard, don't know how that guy will get us out of here ... But I want to do it the old way... I don't like easy ways ..." Garrus replied waiting to take out more mercs.

"So what do you propose?" Shepard asked.

"They'll slaughter us if we try to get out that way ..." Garrus replied pointing towards the bridge.

"We can't just sit here and wait for them to come to us." Jacob replied.

"We'll wait for them to come, we'll end them all and then we'll leave. Now that you are here, it will be easier. It's not a perfect plan, but it's a plan ..." Garrus replied with a smile looking at Shepard.

"I didn't like sneaking, anyway. Time to spill a little merc blood ..." Shepard stated with a somewhat malicious smile.

Naruto upon hearing this said nothing, but it reminded him how he was in his youth. But he would not tell Shepard about her attitude. He was here to prevent anything happening to her, thereby ending the Reapers.

"Glad to see you haven't changed. ... Let's see what they're up to." Garrus said walking again to the window that overlooked the bridge and Shepard followed him.

Garrus being close lifted his sniper rifle and started pointing it to the bridge as he looked through the scope. "Hmm... looks like they know their infiltration team failed. Take a look. Scouts. Eclipse, I think." Garrus said handing his rifle to Shepard, who grabbed it and began to point it at the bridge as she looked through the scope.

Shepard then saw several Mechs approaching. She smiled and then pulled the trigger of the rifle, giving an accurate shot in the robotic head of one of the droids.

"More than scouts ... One less now though." Shepard replied with a smile, handing the rifle back to Garrus.

"Indeed… We better get ready. I'll stay up here. I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point. And you ... you can do what you do best. Just like old times, Shepard." Garrus said.

Shepard smiled upon hearing this and cracked her knuckles. After that she jumped out the window of the building to go to the ground floor, and there she took cover waiting for the droids, which were already approaching.

Garrus from his place began to shoot, and Shepard also started shooting with her pistol while throwing an occasional biotic power to not spend as much ammunition.

Jacob had come down too, standing a few feet from where Shepard was. He also began to launch his biotic powers, to support Shepard.

And Naruto? He was still on the second floor, sitting on a couch doing absolutely nothing. And Garrus noticed this. "Hey, you're not going to give us a hand?" Garrus asked firing at some Mechs.

"Nah, I don't see the need to do so. The Commander is very good; she alone can handle a few robots. I don't feel the need to intervene." Naruto answered now leaning back on the couch.

Garrus didn't know Naruto; maybe he was not good at firearms, since Garrus saw that he had swords on his back. So surely he was only good in close combat, and most likely he didn't want to risk getting shot.

So he just kept shooting until after a few minutes, the Mechs stopped appearing. They sighed in relief and then Shepard and Jacob returned to the second floor.

They saw Naruto leaning on a couch, with Garrus watching him closely. But they did not pay much attention to it, since when they barely went up, they heard something heavy hit the bridge.

They looked at that site and could see an YMIR Mech fall over the bridge. "Oh, this will get tough ..." Garrus stated, returning to point toward the bridge, but Shepard quickly stopped him with a smile. "Don't worry ... That problem should take care of itself..."

Garrus did not understand what Shepard meant, so he just watched. He saw the Mech stand up, and after that began to shooting at the Eclipse mercs who had brought it.

"Haha, I get it ..." Garrus said watching as the Eclipse mercs tried to destroy the powerful machine, which massacred almost everyone.

Only a few remained alive, but Shepard and Garrus ended the survivors, as well as the mech. Just to prevent it becoming a problem.

Once all of the Eclipse mercs were finished, Garrus turned around and stated. "You're kicking ass, Shepard. They barely touched me. And we got Jaroth in the process. I've been hunting that little bastard for months ..." Garrus stated with a triumphant smile.

Shepard nodded and then continued. "We've still got Blood Pack and the Blue Suns left. Think we can make a break for it?"

"Maybe. ... Let's see what they're up to." Garrus replied turning around. Then he approached and sees through the window that overlooked the bridge again. "They've reinforced the other side... heavily. But they're not coming over the bridge yet. What are they waiting for?" Garrus wondered aloud.

They then heard a loud bang on the ground floor of the building. They all turned their heads back while they heard an alarm sounding in the building. "What the hell was that?" Jacob asked.

Garrus intrigued lit his Omni-tool as he began to examine it, but then cursed. "Damn it. They've breached the lower level. Well, they had to use their brains eventually. You'd better get down there, Shepard. I'll keep the bridge clear ..."

Hearing this Shepard shook her head and looked back at Garrus. "I didn't come all this way to let you die. We'll split up two and two - keep one of my team here." Shepard offered.

"You sure? Who knows what you'll find down there." Garrus replied.

Shepard then looked at Naruto, who was still lying on the couch. "Naruto ... Stay with Garrus ... You know what to do." Shepard said.

Hearing this Naruto gave a thumbs up of affirmation from his place.

Garrus seeing this looked with a little askance at Naruto. But he did not argue and simply thanked Shepard.

After that Garrus gave some indications. "Go down a level - The basement door is on the west side of the main door, behind the stairs. I'll radio directions if you need help ... But you've got to get down there quick ... Good luck." And with that said everyone drew their weapons out and went to their positions.

Shepard and Jacob went to the ground floor, and then went to the door that Garrus had said, while following Garrus instructions, which were close the shutters before the reinforcements of Blood Pack that were coming by that site arrive.

Naruto was still lying, until after several seconds could hear some grunts from Garrus, he realized he was running out of ammo, plus many reinforcements were coming over the bridge. So he stood up from the couch to then approach Garrus, who was shooting out the window.

"Need help?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Yes ... I would not mind a hand over here ..." Garrus replied shooting some of those who were very close to the building.

"Okay ... I'll help you. Just sit around there. I'll be back in a second ..." Naruto stated, and Garrus was going to tell him to stop joking, so he turned around. But he no longer saw Naruto there.

He turned to look straight ahead and what he saw left him with his mouth open. A yellow stain moved at breathtaking speed in zig zag, hitting the mercs who were approaching, and they all fell to the ground when the stain barely touched them.

Then he shook his head, only to no longer see Naruto over there. "I told you I would not delay ..." Garrus then turned around in shock ... Damn that was fast. He could barely differentiate his movements.

"How the hell did you do that?" Garrus asked, genuinely surprised.

"You'll know later ... By the way, my name is Naruto." Naruto said, bowing slightly.

"Garrus ..." Garrus replied, to then stretch his hand, Naruto accepted the greeting, but then Naruto saw Garrus quickly turned around while wearing his finger near his ear. "Yes. Sorry Shepard. That's the last shutter. Then you can return." Garrus said on the radio.

After that Garrus looked back at the bridge, no one was coming, Naruto probably finished with them. "Are they dead?" Garrus asked looking at the bodies of people on the bridge.

"No ... they're not. They're just unconscious. I don't see the need to kill them. I don't like killing others anymore. I learned that it is unnecessary ..." Naruto replied behind Garrus, who simply nodded.

Shepard definitely got an interesting recruit, though he was not going to discuss his views. Everyone had one, and he would not discuss his reason for not killing. Each had their reasons, and he would not discuss them.

But suddenly he heard a very familiar growl, so he went to the back window and who was there, did that Garrus was put on alert.

"Raaaah! Rip them to shreds!" exclaimed a Krogan of the Blood Pack. While other Krogans plus several Vorchas entered through a door on the lower level.

The Krogan then heard a shot, and at his side was Vorcha who got shot right in the head.

Garrus then smiled as he reloaded his rifle when he realized that he had drawn the attention of Garm, who growled furiously at the sight of his nemesis.

He then grunted sharply as he grabbed his shotgun and headed toward where Garrus and Naruto were. And Naruto prepared himself to finish them.

But he didn't because he realized that Shepard and Jacob had returned. And both wasted no time and started shooting at members of the Blood Pack. Shepard repeatedly used her Biotic Charge.

Taking care to not to stay long among enemies. So when her Biotic Charge recharged she use it again. With caution.

But after a few seconds she and Jacob finished up with the Blood Pack members in the lower level. So they went quickly went to the top level to help Garrus. And when they arrived just saw Garrus over the body of Garm. "Shepard ... This guy is quite dangerous ..." Garrus stated looking at Naruto, who was lying on the couch again.

Shepard upon hearing this raised an eyebrow in confusion; although she knew that Naruto was extremely dangerous, she wanted to know why Garrus came to that conclusion. "Why do you say that?" She asked.

Garrus upon hearing this sighed and then looked at Naruto. "I don't know what the hell he did. First he pointed his hand toward this Garm bastard, and then he left him without barriers or shields. I don't know what the hell he did to him. But he took all his protection down with just point his hand at him... Hell, where did you get this guy?" Garrus asked intrigued.

Shepard upon hearing this smiled as she approached Garrus. "I'll tell you on the Normandy ..." Shepard replied.

Garrus raised an eyebrow at this; he thought the Normandy was destroyed several years ago. So he was about to ask, but he could not because everyone saw a gunship appear outside the window. "Archangel!" shouted a hoarse voice.

Garrus at this this turned his head to see. Just to get multiple shots of the machinegun of the gunship all over his body.

Jacob and Shepard realizing this quickly covered, and Garrus could only get several shots from the ship. Then he fell to the floor and started to crawl for cover.

"You think you can screw with the Blue Suns!" The angry voice exclaimed through the speakers of the gunship.

Luckily Garrus shields had resisted most of the impacts, and only a few shots hit him ... Surely he would leave this with nothing but a few shots.

"This ends now!" The voice shouted; firing a small missile inside the room, more specifically where Garrus was covered. And Garrus could do little to avoid being fired several meters forward due to the impact.

Garrus fell heavily to the floor, and Naruto from his place to realize this cursed under his breath ... He had been entrusted with his safety and now one of Shepard's friends had gone seriously injured.

He could still feel life in Garrus, so he rushed to finish this before it was too late.

So he grabbed one of the swords on his back. Then at a blinding speed Naruto jumped toward the gunship, while charging Wind type chakra to the sword. Then he cut a wing of the ship without any problem.

The shields of the ship could not resist the attack, and Naruto cut only the wing to give the pilot a chance to survive. If he wanted he could have completely destroyed the ship, but he really did not want to kill again.

Then he returned to Shepard's side in his swirling; seeing her examining Garrus. "Naruto ... Get us out of here quickly! He's still alive!" Shepard exclaimed not wanting Garrus to die.

Hearing this Naruto nodded and then walked over to Shepard. Jacob did also and after a while they all disappeared in a yellow flash, and then after a few moments they appeared in the hangar of the ship.

"Commander ... Is there any infirmary on the ship?" Naruto asked.

Shepard nodded quickly. "Yes, It is in the deck number 3 ... Follow me ... We must take him fast ..." Shepard replied standing up.

But Naruto shook his head and replied as his hands glowed green. "Don't worry, Commander... I'm already supplying him my energy ... He will recover no later than a few hours. I just want to let him rest in the infirmary." Naruto replied stopping to use his medical Ninjutsu.

Shepard did not know what Naruto did, she could only watch in amazement once she approached that the wounds of Garrus had already healed. There were just a few scars on his face due to the explosion. But it was nothing serious. "Amazing ..." Shepard whispered, marveling once again to see another of Naruto's skills.

"But anyway Commander ... The deck 3 is above us ... See you up there. I'll leave Garrus in the infirmary." And with that said Naruto began to float with Garrus in his arms, to then without any problem pass through the roof of the ship.

Shepard and Jacob had already learned to contain a little of their astonishment when they saw Naruto's abilities, but they could not help but be surprised at every instance. "That guy doesn't know what it is to be discreet ..." Jacob stated with a smile after Naruto was gone.

Shepard smiled and sighed. "You're right ... Well, I have a pending chat with him ... I'm 'the' Commander Shepard. And no one escapes so easily from me ..." she stated with a smile.

Jacob seeing this raised an eyebrow and asked. "Commander ... do you? ... Do not you think it's too fast?" Jacob asked confused, it was not like he cared. But they had just met Naruto, and it seemed strange that his commander has developed some kind of feelings for him so quickly.

"That's none of your business Jacob ... I'll solve this ... I don't even know what I'm feeling ... That's why I must talk to Naruto to clarify all this ..." And with that said Shepard went to the ship elevator.

She did not wait for Jacob, and pressed the button to go to the Deck 3. After a few moments the elevator reached the Crew Deck. She entered and walked to the infirmary. Hearing the conversation of the crew with the Chef. But she just ignored them.

She then entered the room, only to see Naruto laughing along with Dr. Chakwas. So Shepard cleared her throat, drawing the attention of both.

"Oh, Commander. Good thing you're here." The doctor said with a smile.

"What's going on?" she asked interested.

Naruto was the one who replied. "Nothing Commander. I was just telling some stories of my youth to the Doctor ... She found them funny."

Shepard hearing this waved her hand as if downplaying. So she looked at the doctor and asked. "How is Garrus?"

"Oh, it's amazing! He's good as new. Like he never received a single shot ... Only that scar on his mouth will remain. Though I could do an operation ... But you know how men are with the scars. Most likely he will keep it." The doctor replied looking towards the bed where Garrus was resting.

Shepard nodded pleased at this. Then she looked at Naruto and said. "Naruto ... Come with me, I want to talk to you."

Naruto at this stopped smiling, to then put a straight face and answer. "Commander, I told you that ..." But he could not finish because when Shepard turned around he could see the determination in her eyes.

The determination made him decide to help her. So he smiled and nodded. "Alright Commander, but the talk will have to wait until tomorrow ... It seems that Boss decided to spend the night with Aria, apparently they managed to get along very 'well' ... Hehehe."

Shepard upon hearing this had a tic in her eyebrow, but she did not ask, she only turned around and started to leave, only to hear a giggle from Naruto. "Hehehe, Boss ... Lucky guy ... That Aria really knows how to move ... Wow ..." The clone stated; clearly wanting to annoy Shepard, who already had a marked vein on her forehead, but she just continued her retreat.

And the clone said to top it. "Hey Commander ... Boss want to know if you can give him a free week, he will return to the ship when you need him. After all he has ..." But the clone could not finish because he saw Shepard took the gun from her holster to then turn around and shoot at him.

Just below the crotch. The doctor and Shepard then saw Naruto's clone fall to the floor as he began to writhe on the floor at the same time he began to scream in pain and say things that he would die of pain; why the hell she shot in that place; and that even though he was immortal he could still feel pain.

Shepard seeing this widened her eyes, she thought Naruto would dodge it as he was doing it from the beginning. Also she thought that if something bad happened to this Naruto, then the other would suffer the same. But of course, she had no idea how the technique of the clones worked.

So she and the doctor quickly approached Naruto. "I-I'm sorry. I thought you would dodge it ..." Shepard apologized, only to see Naruto with signs of pain on his face, while placing his hands on his crotch.

But Naruto suddenly stopped, to later touch Shepard's nose with his finger. "You fell ..." Naruto said with a smile.

Shepard upon hearing this again a vein marked on her forehead, and before she could say anything Naruto spoke. "Boss will return tomorrow Commander. It's true what I said about him and Aria. Then you and he can talk all you want ... Now I'm leaving, goodbye ..." And before Shepard could say anything else, she saw the clone began losing form until became a small twig that remained on the floor.

Shepard realizing this just sighed. And then she returned to her feet. This time to go to her cabin. It was late and she was tired. Tired due to many things, and even more because of her stupid emotions and the bad plays that they were causing in her.

She could not deny that she was jealous. The truth is that she would not have minded much if Naruto slept with another woman ... But Aria ... Aria was a powerful woman, and not just any woman, she was a woman who could really change Naruto about helping the galaxy ... Or so she thought.

That's why she was so angry; she did not know what would happen if Naruto decided not to follow her anymore. After all, Naruto was a key piece to defeating the Reapers, and she would not deny it even if they put a gun to her forehead.

So once she arrived at her cabin took a shower, to later to lie down in her wide bed and get some rest.

Morning she would speak to Naruto, and then would recruit her missing member in Omega. And then she would leave this System so Naruto no longer approached Aria. And after that she would have to see what to do to continue her mission. Maybe continue recruiting the others. Or maybe she could talk to the council about the Reapers. The Admiral Hackett had requested her presence at the Citadel.

If Naruto could make the council members see these visions, she was sure that they would cooperate, and if so, then they would be better prepared for the imminent Reaper invasion.

After thinking all that, Shepard fell asleep.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Done.**

**Well, first of all I want to say this.**

**Many will think I'm forcing much the relationship between Naruto and Shepard. I really don't think so. You know why?**

**Well, because I think if Shepard knows that someone from far away decides to help her fight against something that could only possibly annihilate them just for her. Leaving aside his home planet all that and more just for her. Besides being someone who emit those feelings already described... I think it would be difficult for Shepard resist it.**

**I don't know how the Shepard Female is, because I never played with her in Mass Effect (Well, right now I'm playing with her). It was always male. And I felt that Shepard conveyed that he could feel that in people. Their strengths, moods and so on.**

**It was not for nothing he took these tough decisions that could affect positively or negatively in the future ... But hey, they're my own assumptions, and if you're still thinking this is being forced. I say that this relationship NarutoxShepard is going to take looooong. **

**Don't think that on the next chapter Naruto will appear with open arms reciting poems to Shepard ... No, he will tell her the same if not worse than his clone told her. But hey, I won't give more spoilers.**

**Let's pass to the other. Naruto fucked Aria; I didn't give details of this since I didn't want to write Lemons so fast. So I have a question, you want me to write Lemons? (There won't be many Lemons only a few.) If many vote yes. Then in the future I will write what really happened. And how those two ended up fucking so fast. Hehehe.**

**Naruto didn't like killing living beings, and I think it goes without saying that the Reapers are not ... Though Naruto will make a big exception in the future ... You'll see...**

**Notice that Shepard will sometimes use the Renegade options. She won't be 100% Paragon. **

**Then there's the thing about Tali, almost everyone voted yes. So she will also be a "love interest" for Naruto, but I'll see how to fit this. (I'm not 100% sure yet. I'll see how the things develop)**

**Then there were several people who asked why not Liara. Well the answer is simple. And that's because she is not yet in this part of history.**

**Well, then there were maaaaany people who asked Harem. I think it will be very difficult. What could happen is that Naruto fuck one than another girl of the crew.**

**But love interest I don't think it will pass beyond the "TalixNarutoxShepard"**

**But I will just ask, this is just to know your opinions. What do you think about a possible harem? It's just a question that I want to know the answer.**

**If I don't update this in 2 months. It's due my college. It's getting hard, so I can't write anything at the moment.**

**But anyway, I guess that's all. If you have more questions, leave them in the reviews and I'll answer them as fast as I can. Greetings.**


End file.
